Back Then
by writermeAL
Summary: Dear Journal: Back Then: We were living the life. We practically owned the world. But now, I don't know where all that went. That was then, its a whole lot different now. But I've managed and I've changed. I don't know them anymore. I am finally and only me. It's my world, only mine. Not ours or theirs. MINES! 3 Ally D. *COMPLETE*
1. Intro

**author's note: hey people. this is just a preview of a story I will be working on.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally or its characters and the songs I'll be using. ONLY the plot is my own.**

**INTRODUCTION**

Hi! I'm Ally Dawson. I am a quiet and bookish type of girl. I'm musically talented, however I the worst case of stage-fright. I was the girl in the corner with only one friend who would pretend to have not known me in school, but at home or at my dad's store Sonic Boom be my one and only best friend. I was considered a nerd, a geek, a freak of the wind. I was completely by myself, alone.

But everything changed when a certain blonde entered my life. His name - Austin Moon. He was one wild person. He likes to eat corndogs after its been used as drum sticks, likes to eat pancakes all day long if he could, use a coloring book even though he's sixteen, and has a weird imagination, though it suits him. Plus he was Mr. Popular at school. He never, ever looked at me, even notice me. But one fateful day at Sonic Boom, he was there and turned my world upside down, but in a good way. He wouldn't have me sit by myself in school, and he'd be my friend. He and I are both musically talented and that strong passion brought us together. He wanted to be a performer, but couldn't write his own songs, only do covers. I was a songwriter, and singer if I could but no, so just the songwriter title it is. He and I teamed up, to help each other become know in the music bossiness. Eventually it did work. We were discovered by Star Records, and now he is a world-wide rock star with his best friend as a songwriter, me.

We were living the life. Tours, concerts, parties, award-shows, trophies, money, limo, it all came to us. Austin the performer. Me, the songwriter. Dez, (Austin's best friend) as the video director, and my best friend Trish as our team Manager. We were TEAM AUSTIN. On off days, we'd hang out as a group, enjoy each other's companies, and just have a lot of fun. We all had each other's backs, and wanted to have the best for one another. We were livng the dream, living life to the fullest.

But that was then. Now it's a whole lot different.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLEZ: Okay, this is the actual first chapter of my first story, Back Then. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and in the next week or so, I will be posting a new song-fic. Looking forward to that. So on with the story. Sorry if it's kind of short, I'm not much of a person who loves to read long passages on one page.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally, Disney does, and any song, I use in the story.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

I looked down at the magazine cover in disgust. It featured the Billboard Singer of the Year which so happens to be my ex-best friend, Austin Moon. Urg! Him there looking so happy, more like pretending he's happy. I doubt that. In most of his interviews he seems to have lost his flame, all his spunk and charisma. It seemed two years, he's been like that.

Two years. Two years ago. When we were all still sixteen years old. Team Austin broke apart, each person going their own way. I stayed here in Miami, busying myself with writing new songs for my upcoming album, my new friends, and my dad's store, Sonic Boom. Trish and her family moved to Michigan, almost halfway across the country. We sometimes keep in touch, but we haven't seen, called, or video-chatted in month's time. Austin left for a one-year tour all over the world, and now lives in Los Angeles, working with a new record company after being fired from Starr Records. Dez couldn't bear to live here in Miami where all his memories of him and Austin were buried. Coincidentally, his dad got a huge business promotion, that took their family back to their original hometown, someplace in Canada.

I was a foolish sixteen year old girl then. I didn't know how much more the world is more open, if you actually wake up and seek all the possibilities. Aside from my climbing musical career, I have gotten a full scholarship to MUNY. I've already graduated Marino High School, being top of the class, so I'm headed there next school year, and I'm stoked.

Austin left and everybody else left during our sophomore year. But I've managed without them. In fact, I am more of me, now that they're gone. I don't have to deal with Dez pestering me. Austin bugging me to write songs with him. And Trish nagging about her new jobs. Trust me, life is better without them. Now I have new friends, that are so much better.

There's James Malik, Emma Sorensen, Tyler Chekler, and Isabel Van Deusen. We are one tight group. They are now the ones who head over to Sonic Boom where we all hang out, but they have never been to the practice room. Only one other person has been there, his name, Elliot. Anyway, when we hang out it's usually at the mall or at a friend's house. The practice room has been left alone, still and lonely. It's still the way it was two years ago, and I haven't been up there in five or six months. The reason for my not showing my new friends the practice room is because I never really let go of my old friends. Yeah, I admit that, but I'm better off without them anyway. The five of us are all musically talented and Ty and Em are bookish like me and yes they are dating. And so are James and Belle. I am not the odd one out, because I'm dating Elliott Lynch (**yep, I went that far.**) All six of us chill together and I'm happy.

* * *

I flip through the magazine, looking at random articles and ones that catch my eye about the latest trends and gossip news. I turn page after page, until I've found the article I've been looking for, "Austin Moon: At the Pinnacle of His Career, Is There No Stopping Him?" i skim through the article, looking for any recognition of his old friends. Apparently not. When Team Austin broke up, during his concerts he would send hints about the old us, but after a month or so, it stopped. I guess he realizes that the old us have gone.

"Hey Ally," says a familiar voice.

I turn around. "Oh, hey Elliott."

"Yeah, hi. What were you so thinking deeply about?" he gently asked as he pecked me swiftly on the lips.

"Nothing major. It's just... that... you remember Team Austin with Dez, Trish and Austin?"

He laughed. "Yeah of course I remember them. They were so fun. Of course, I see Austin on TV everyday, but he always seems down."

"That's the problem," I replied. He looked confused. "It's just that... when Team Austin broke up, I had a hard time getting over it. And for some reason, it all seems to come back to me now."

His face softened. "It's okay, Ally. I know you miss them, but they've probably moved on. And you should too."

I plastered a smile on my face to keep him happy. "Yeah, you're right. Honestly I am so over them." _Yeah, right._ I sigh.

"So wanna head over to Mini's? The whole crew is there now, as Ty just texted me."

"Sure. That'd be nice." I call up to my dad that I'm going to hang with my friends, as Elliott and myself arm in arm walk out.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to those reviews, follows and favs. I appreiaate tehm and makes me want to continue the story, in order to not let you guys down. So where is long-awaited Chapter 2:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally and all the characters. Only a few are of my creations. So on with the story:**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Hey you two!" called Ty. "Stop dragging your feet. Come and pull up chairs. You guys have got to listen to this hilarious story about James's cousin."

"What's it about?" I asked, as Elliott grabbed two chairs for us. We sat down with the rest of the group.

"Go on Jay. Tell them," he said shaking with laughter. I gave him a concerned look.

As James launched into the story, I only bothered to listen to the first couple sentences, until I realized that it was probably one of those boring guys jokes and stories about burping contests and whatever. And I was right. I shouldn't have bothered to listen like Belle and Em who were chatting about the latest gossip that Layla and Ethan where going to break-up.

Suddenly, as the guys were laughing their heads off, my phone buzzed signaling a recived text. I typed in my password, which I never changed, so only Team Austin and Elliott know, and opened the message. Reading the text and recognizing the sender, shocked me, nearly enough to send me off my seat. I just gaped at the screen of my phone, frozen.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Cause I'm gonna steal your heart," I sang into the mic. I glanced up to Jake, my music studio partner, who had his head in headphones, bobbing and dancing to the music. It was kinda funny.

"That was great, Austin. Take 10 for now."

I nodded at I took a seat, and grabbed my phone. After unlocking the password, I stared at my wallpaper. I haven't changed it over the course of the two years. I didn't want to forget them, and so they became my wallpaper, so I'd see their faces every time I turned on my phone. It was a fun day, the picture was taken. We were in the practice room, making funny faces at the camera. It was so hilarious. Even Ally, was in the moment with her arms up, and funny face, and she was in one of her dancing positions.

I wonder how the three of them are holding up in Miami. They still must be together like old times, without me. Ally and her adorkable ways, Trish being bossy with a new job daily, and Dez being... Dez. Those were the days. Maybe we could bring back Team Austin and be like the old us, I thought hopefully.

I decided to text Dez, first. We was my best friend for a long time, and he'd understand completely.

**DEZ'S POV**

We were all playing the newest version, of _THE LAST OF US_. I was becoming a good player, and my friends didn't know I had found a cheat sheet online. "Trent that was illegal, but you took them down anyway." I was in the basement with my best friends, Dex Ferrer and Trent Walden. Turns out Trent was a nice guy if you got to know him. We forgot the past, and became friends.

Suddenly my phone chimed with duck quacks. Ohh! A new message, but from who? I let the two play on, as I paused my game to check my phone.

It was text... from Austin. It said, "Hey Dez. It's Austin. ur best friend. so how r things in Miami? Still fighting w/Trish? A thought came 2 me, how bout we bring back Team Austin?"

I stared at my phone. After two years, he still thinks he can call himself, my best friend? Well think again Austin. As I typed my reply, a whole rush of memories come flooding back to me. My loud, weird, and obnoxious ways. I chuckled. It was so fun dressing up in all those get-ups, but not being who I really am, because I am more smart than what people credit me for. Because now I'm going to McGill University, the best and most prestigious university in Canada this fall.

Anyway, back to Team Austin. I'd love to, but I have new friends now and I'm fine here. I send back my reply and continue with the game.

"Who was that?" asks Trent.

"Ahh. An old high school friend I haven't heard from in two years. Let's not talk about him," I reply.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I read Dez's reply and my heart slowly sinks with each word I read. It says, "hey, Austin. 1st of all, I don't live in Miami anymore. I live in Canada. and ive met up with 2 old best friends from my past, when I used to live here. Dex F. and Trent W. here's a pic." A picture of two red-heads who looked strikingly similar and an African American guy around a pool table was sent. Another texted followed saying, "I'd love to bring back the whole gang, but im busy. im heading to college in the fall and I've got to get ready."

So Dez was out. Living a new life, with new friends. I send back a simple 'OK' ad frowny face. :( to show how I felt. But in truth, I felt even worser.

Wow, with these messges, Dez seemed to have changed so much, and so dramatically. He seemed to have lost all is silliness, all of which makes Dez, Dez.

I decide to talk to Trish next. I don't want to face Ally yet.

**TRISH'S POV**

What the heck?! Who is this? Who is Austin? Why'd he sent me a text saying, "Hey Trish, it's Austin. So... how's life? Wanna bring back the whole crew?"

I mean, what kind of person is this?

I sent back a text saying, "Who r u? How do u know me?"

I was hoping the person would reply and they did. But right now I was in the middle of painting my best friend's nails.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I was shocked. I was dumbfounded. I would never have thought that my former manager would foeget me. Plus it's pretty hard to forget Austin Monica Moon. I was even more depressed, but I sent my reply anyways.

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know. It ends in sort of a cliffy, but I'll try to upload the next chapter today. If my hectic summer schedule will let me. READ&REVIEW please, pweety pwease, bats eyes.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So apparently I...  
left that part empty. So sorry, but just go on to the chapter.**

**DISLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally, Disney does. Only the plot line and several made-up characters belong to me.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

TEXT MESSAGES BETWEEN AUSTIN and TRISH. WITH EACH MESSAGE POV'S WILL EXCHANGE. GOT IT? TRY TO FOLLOW.

A: Trish, its me Austin. Austin Monica Moon. U used to be my manager. u were 1/4 of team Austin. I looked down at my phone, sending the test, hoping it would jog her memory.

It in fact had. T: ohhh. You. Austin. Even though it wasn't typed, Trish was furious. She had tried and done everything she could possibly do to forget about her old friends.

A: So how's things in Miami? wanna bring back team austn? I was hoping for a more/better response than from Dez. I was hoping along the lines of "Yes of course! Me and ally have been waiting for like forever. come back immediately." But that wasn't what I got.

T: team Austin? HA! Austin, I live in Michigan now! I have a new life, a new best friend. BTW her name's Lindsey. I have forgotten Team Austin. It was u, me Derek or was it Dex, and Hally, Ally, or was it Katie? Hump! Who care?! Later! Even though I didn't show it, or type it, I was really hurting inside. Austin, Dez, and Ally. Oh, god. I miss them, so much. I sigh, trying to shake the past from my mind and focus on the present, but it's hard. Especially when you were happy in the past, and not so much now.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

And by the look of that the conversation was over. Typical Trish. But how could she? She was 1/4 of Team Austin. We ruled the world. We were one pact. We always stuck to each other, and would always think of each other no matter how far away we are.

But it is partly my fault. I left first, and then Trish and Dez probably followed. How about Ally? I know she wouldn't leave. Her dad's store and her whole past was buried in Miami. She wouldn't leave. She wouldn't.

I didn't want to do it, but I had to face Ally one day or another and as they say the sooner the better. So I tried Ally next. Ally Dawson. My best friend.

I though for several minutes typing and retyping my message, because I had to be careful of what I will write. You know how fragile Ally is. So I wrote my message and sent it, but not before thinking and re-reading the message. It read, "Ally, hi! It's Austin. U remember me right? Team Austin? Please say u remember. Did u know that Dez is in Canada and Trish in Michigan?"

I re-read my message and groaned. _What the heck!? Why'd I write that? It'll probably depress her. All of her friends left, and the one who caused it reminds her of the past! Ugh! And of course she knew they moved. She was probably there. And plus she already probably has moved on._

I waited for a response for the last couple minutes of my break, but none came. I was stunned. Ally always needed to assure things were in place? Did something happen? Or she probably doesn't want to talk to me. Yeah, that's probably it.

I sighed and got up, as Jake called me back into the studio. Life of a pop-star. _Yeah, right._

**ALLY'S POV**

I stared at phone. I was had been staring at it for the past five minutes. And my friends were now looking worried, and they had a reason to. On my face were faces of horror, shock, disappointment, despair, agony, and pure hatred.

Elliott shook my shoulder. "Ally, Ally! Ally, are you alright?"

I shook my head, getting out of my trance. "Uh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Elliott."

"Are you sure. You were like stock frozen for five straight minutes," he said worriedly.

I looked at him, passionately. "I'm fine. In fact I'm greaty, great, great!" I said as bubbly as I could.

He and everyone else looked relieved. There are the friends I should have. They care about me every single minute of the day.

I got up to head to the beach. I needed some time alone.

"Where are you going?" asks Elliott. Well as a boyfriend, he should be protective.

"The beach," I simply respond as I was already strides away from our table.

"How about I come with?"

"I'm fine, Elliott!" I snap. "I just need time alone," I added.

I felt sorry for him, as he shrank back down to his seat as everybody else kept their mouths shut. They know to, because I've had sudden mood swings, time to time, and they know to leave me alone.

I didn't want to walk much, so I found an empty stretch of sand, so I decided to sit down.

Austin. Austin Moon. Austin Monica Moon. My ex-best friend. My ex-boyfriend. My ex-music partner. My ex-Team Austin member.

I re-read the text over the over. I kept toggling the sender view. It read Blondie Moon. I smirked. I didn't change Austin's contact when he had stolen my phone and changed his name from Monica Moon to Blondie Moon.

So he still remembered. He never forgot me. Even after two yeas. Two years of agony, depression, and loneliness.

Then I started to analyze his text. He had written, "U remember me right? Team Austin? Please say u remember." That seems odd. It gave me the impression that he wanted to verify if I remembered him. Why wouldn't I? Gasp! Did something happen? Particularly with Dez or Trish since they follow that sentence. It has to hint to them. Next line. Why did he put that Dez is in Canada and Trish in Michigan, as if I didn't' know. I knew they moved there abut two years ago, a couple months after Austin left. Oh My Gosh. Did he just find out? That must hurt.

I bet he was hoping to come back to the three of us. But instead he finds out all of us have gone in our own direction.

How will I answer to this? I can't be so casual, it'll look that only yesterday I'd talked to him. I also can't be so miserable, he'll think I never let go and think about Team Austin all day, everyday wishing they were here. He'll think I'm a creeper. And I can't sound like I forget all about him either.

I just have to word this correctly. Thinking for a moment, I begin to type my reply. After ten minutes, I read and re-read my text. It reads, "Austin, hi! It's been months... years actually. I'm good, thanks for asking. And yeah of course I remember you. You were my best friend. Well, it was good to get an exchange of words after all this time." I was pretty satisfied with it, so I sent it.

After a couple minutes of no reply, I decided to take a walk along the shoreline. He might be busy, after all he is a pop-star with an image to keep up to. He probably doesn't have time to have a conversation with and old friend like me.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys. I'm sorry but I might not be able to update the next couple days. It's my dad's birthday, a friend is coming home from her trip, another friend is leaving for her trip and loads of other stuff. So sorry if you were looking forward to an update tomorrow. To make up for that here is an extra long chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally nor associated with Disney in any way.**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

After thirty minutes of singing, I was done. I couldn't do it anymore. My heart wasn't in it, anymore.

Good thing Jake told me to take a break. "Austin! Are you okay? You seem down? You aren't singing with your usual tone. You sound like your mind is else, where." I just shrugged. That seemed to infuriate him even more, but he's understanding. "Okay, you know what? How about we come back tomorrow and we'll record then. In the meantime, think yourself out. Solve any problems you have." With that he left with the studio mangers, slamming the door for the heck of it.

_Solve any problems I have? _Yeah, right. It's gonna take more than a day to solve all my personal issues.

My new manager, Patricia Hernandez. I know what you're thinking. Patricia dela Rosa. Sounds familiar, yeah, my new manager has a similar name to my old manager. They way she acts, she could be Trish herself, but I know that's not possible. Even the looks, but this manager is skinner, and I call her Cia. Sounds, like see ya, so sometimes in a farewell, I say, see ya Cia. It's funny.

Anyway, she excused herself, saying she had another appointment to attend. I nod farewell, and stay seated in the recording booth. I take a look at my phone, and found a reply from Ally sent ten minutes ago. You have no idea, how much this makes me so happy. As I was about to open the message, I remembered Dez and Trish's replies and how that turned out to be bad news. Now I was _very_ hesitant to open the text. It might send to me depression or to the sky. I took my chances and after reading I was so glad that I had.

So she does remember me. That is such a huge relief. _After all this time_, I read. I know. Too much time has gone by. Too much. But then I frowned as I read her text for a second time. I just noticed that she had written that I **was** her best friend. Does that mean, I'm not her best friend anymore. That one word, really hurt me.

So she must be waiting for my reply, so to be casual, I wrote, "So... uh... how's life?" with a wink.

A second later, my phone chimed. She had replied, "I'm fine. I've got a new life. New friends. New atmosphere."

She may have been trying her best to sound like she hasn't changed. But this one message hurt even more than the word "was." She sounds happy. Like she was glad that I left. Is that true? Does she even care for me anymore? I needed to make sure that wasn't the case, so I replied, "Like ur new life? What u been up to?"

This time, I had to wait longer for her reply. This means she had to think about the question.

Exactly two and a half minutes later (yes, I was counting) she had typed, "Busy. as usual. w/ SB, friends, bf, college in the fall, new album, family, summer stuff. etc."

Wow she had a lot on her hands. Sonic Boom, so the store is still there. I should drop by, one time as a surprise. I guess she made new friends, but who? I thought she was so shy, so fragile. BF? What does that mean? Best friend? or Boyfriend? She already mentioned friends, so she has a boyfriend now? Wow, I have missed _**a lot. **_College. Hmm. Wonder where she's going? Yeah, I've heard of her new album. It's going to be released at the end of summer, and I will be the first to buy one. Family, and summer stuff. Guess that's nothing out of the ordinary.

I typed back, "That's great for ur album and everything. Glad u made new friends? Who?" I didn't want to sound rude and intrusive, but reading my reply, that's exactly what I sound like. I needed to know if she actually made new friends, not that I doubt her.

"Here's a pic. im at the farthest left. Elliott is next to me. the rest are: Bella, James, Tyler, and Emma, in that order," I read. A picture followed. There was a group of six, around a table a Mini's. There was Ally. Wow, she's changed. Instead of curls, her hair was straitened in the picture, and she also had blonde highlights. Man, did she look stunning. Elliott was next to her, with an arm over her shoulders. He looked the same, but more older and in a beanie with shades. Bella was a light brown haried person. I would call her a red-head, not be mean. James was built stocky and he looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh. Tyler, was tall skinny and he could totally rock large-rimmed glasses. And Emma. She had a smirk, but according to her posture, and clothes, she was probably a bookworm. I could tell they were one happy bunch. With Ally. Without me.

"Wow that's great. so r u and Elliott going out? by the pic it seems so." I texted back. I didn't want to ask about it, but I had to find out.

She had replied, "yes. we r dating. yeah, my friends are the greatest. enough q's for me. how bout u? living in LA and all that..."

So they are dating. Wow. Try and dampen the mood much? But I asked the question anyways. Her friends are the greatest. Great (note the sarcasm.) What about Team Austin? Did she forget about us? She's asking about my life now. How should I respond? Like I'm happy and living my dream, which I am, or sad and miserable that I miss the old team, which I really am.

So I try both. "I'm fine. new tour that's gonna be announced later this week. im living my dream, but I miss u and dez and trish :( its pretty routine here. eat, sleep, write songs, record, press conference, tours, albums. seems all the same now."

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

Wow. He sounds depressed. He had always seemed so ecstatic to perform and give the audience a good time. I wonder how I should reply to this? Should I tell him I miss him, too? Do I tell him to take a break from his music? Do I tell him I'm happy for him? I don't know.

It's a bit messed up. We talk through texts as though nothing has changed. As though as he was still here or as though as he came back. But he never did. We talk like we are still friends, I'm not sure if we should even be friends anymore? As though as Trish is with me and like both never left. As though as all is all right, but it is NOT!

I let my tears fall as I type my message. It reads, "I miss u 2. but it was ur choice of chasing ur dreams. I don't blame u. but I g2g. busy, busy, busy!"

Most of those were lies. I kind of blame him for causing my world fall apart, back then. For Trish and Dez's departure. For letting me fall in depression for a couple months. For leaving. For not talking to me after all this time.

I also lied about having to go someplace. I didn't have to go anywhere. I just couldn't continue with the conversation anymore. I couldn't.

Only one was true. I missed him. Very much. More than you can imagine. But I have to get over that. To be happy, I have to get over him. And I'll start working on that, tomorrow.

For the next hour, I sat there on the sand, letting tears fall, re-reading my conversation with Austin, before heading home to write in my journal.

**A/N: You'll get to read what she writes in the next chapter, but that'll come in a couple days. Friday or Saturday, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So we meet again. So sorry for the break, but I've got a life, too. Speaking of that, I've got to start packing for a small trip. Anyway, here you are:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally, but Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**ALLY'S POV**

I sat on my desk, furiously writing. I needed to vent my feelings someplace, so my journal, it is!

_Dear Journal,_

_Hey, its me Ally. Sorry for have not writing in you, for a couple days. It's just that I've been so busy. Let's begin with the basics. Elliott has been so sweet lately, even more sweeter for his own good. Is there something up his sleeve, that he's hiding from me? Got to find out about that later. So Tyler and Emma are looking more cozier than usual. Something going there? Oh! My mom's coming home from another trip overseas the day after tomorrow. I can't wait to see her again. The last time I saw her, was about two or three years ago. So besides that, there's nothing else out of the ordinary.  
One more piece of news, Austin Monica Moon, contacted me today. After two years, he's still got the nerve to text me? Like nothing happened. That's unbelievable! He didn't even say he was sorry! He acted like we're still friends, and BTW I don't recall having a friend named Austin. All the friends I know now are Elliott, Bella, James, Tyler, and Emma. Ugh! What is wrong with him?! Does he even remember being my best friend? But anyway, I'll forget him, because my life has turned for the better. I don't need him in my life. I have my mom's homecoming to look forward to, and then college in the fall. I don't need Austin, Dez, or... or Trish. I don't need 'em. I can live. Yeah, I can._

_Lots of Love, Ally D._

_Oh, here's some possible song lyrics, that I thought of several minutes ago, while texting Austin._(**I came up with these, all the lyrics form both Austin and Ally. The song will be by me, hope you'll like it.**)

_I__t isn't the same without ya, since you left.  
No matter how far away we are, not matter how much time gone by, we are inseparable._

_Pretty good? Well, I might just turn that into a song later on, when I get the rest of the lyrics in place. But I've got a problem. I feel the song, I kind of know what the theme or message buried inside, but I can't seem to think of more lyrics. Well, got to go, I'll try brainstorm some later._

I heave a sigh. There were a lot of things going on with me. Sometimes I wonder, how I keep everything in check. How do I get things done? How do I live with myself? Eh, but that's life. It will always go on, ohh, that's good for lyrics.

_I dream everyday  
You'll find your way  
to me...  
But life goes on  
Even with me gone  
from your arms._

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

I looked over our conversation. Some good came out of it, but some sad/terrible news I learned. It seems pretty much that Ally has moved on as well as Dez and Trish, so I might as well move on, too. Because for the past two years, since I've been gone, I've thought all day, everyday about Team Austin and how we were back then. Man, those were good times. Now that I look back, I realize how much I missed of my best friend's life and how I wasn't there with her, breaking my promise that I had told before I left.

_-Flashback-_

_"Wait you're leaving?!" Ally shouted, in despair._

_"I have to. It's once in a lifetime opportunity and I can't give it up."_

_"But what about me? What about Trish or Dez, the rest of Team Austin? Listen to the word team!"_

_"You can come, if you want, and so can Dez and Trish, but I will definitely go!" My voice rising in volume._

_She backed away. "No, no. I can't," she stated and ran up into the practice room. And of course being me, I ran after her._

_"Don't worry Ally. I will come back. It's just like saying see ya later," I soothed and pulled her up into a comforting hug. I have always enjoyed and cherished each one of Ally and mines hugs. There was something to it, I must say._

_"You'll come back?" she squeaked._

_I chuckled. "Of course. I'll be here with every milestone of yours, after the tour of course. And I will never forget you."_

_"You promise?" She looked up._

_She can be such a little vulnerable kid sometimes. "With all my heart."_

_"Well then! You're gonna need to start packing. Oh, you'll need lots of clothes, your other nessceities, toiletries, your many pairs of shoes..." she rambled on and on. I smiled to myself, shaking my head and followed her out._

_-End of Flashback-_

It was a happy departure, but my not combing back, probably ruined them all. And I so regret the decision of moving to LA just to follow my dreams. Because without your friends, it isn't a dream, it's more like a nightmare.

I then noticed, I had been there for more than thirty minutes and then, I finally gathered all my belongings that lay in the studio, and climb into the black car with opaque windows so fans wouldn't know Austin Moon was riding around. I climbed into the backseat and told Willard, my driver, to head home.

At my cozy mansion, a block of fans stood there waiting for my arrival. Man, fans these days are so hung up on their favorite celebrities. I could hear them chanting, "AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" A second later, they all broke into song, singing my first single "Double Take." Willard was careful not to run over any person, and security was trying their best to keep fans away from my property, but one crazy girl got onto the hood of the car and stayed there. After the gates closed, security pried her off, gave a singed picture, and she walked away screaming about meeting me. Well, that's the life of a pop star.

I sat there in my room, rethinking the day's happenings. The fans were singing 'double take'. Then something clicked in the back of my head. "Double Take" was the first song I had ever sung that was written by Ally Dawson. I had stolen it from her, and she later forgave me, turning us into the best musical partnership that changed my life.

A sudden thought came to me, and I grabbed a yellow notebook from my bedside table and started scrbbling in, possible song lyrics. I know what you think, Austin Moon writing songs. This yellow notebook has become my song journal. Similar to Ally's but its just songs and their personal meanings to me. All the songs written in here were by me, and only myself have seen or heard these songs. These are the personal songs that sing in my heart.

I entered in a new entry of lyrics:

_here and on, unlike before  
you'll be by my side  
You'll be the one...  
I'll confide... in_

The songs I sing for my career, are written by professional song-writers, but none of them had the touch of Ally. Speaking of Ally these lyrics, I admit, are mostly my feelings for her and how I wish things were.

I tried to think of more ideas for the song, but I can't seem to do it. I can hear the beat and the flow, I sort of know the theme, but the lyrics are hard to come by. But I'll challenge myself later. Right now I need some sleep.

**A/N: So there you are. The next one will be up tomorrow, most likely, and from there it will pick up. Sorry if it's been kind of slow. So read, review, and I'll check with you later. I have a ton of ideas in my journal, and I will try my best to get it written for you guys to read. And a great thanks to rauraausly for reviewing each chapter so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I'm glad its an actual show, or else I'd die. *suspense/dramatic music***

**CHAPTER 6:**

**ALLY'S POV**

Well, life went on as usual. Text messages from Austin only lasted that one day. I wonder what happened? Well, I'm over him anyway so I couldn't care less.

I stood behind the counter of Sonic Boom, writing, well more like trying to figure out more ideas for the song. But I had other songs in the works, so I was working on those too.

"Ally, hi!"

I turned around. "Oh, hi to you too." I ran and gave a quick hug to Elliott. Hey! I needed reassurance what I still grounded to my life.

When I released he said, "Look Ally, I'm sorry for yesterday."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten up all up in your face," I countered, but more sympathetically.

"And to make it up to you, how about a movie date tonight?" He smiled rather hesitantly.

I returned the smile. "That'd be great, Elliott. You are such a nice person."

"Of course. I'd do anything to keep my girl happy. Because her happiness is my happiness." He was being quite cheesy then, but it still charmed me. "So I'll meet you here at seven later this evening." Then he left to get ready.

About three hours later, we were walking across the mall, to the movie theater. I was wearing a saffron red halter top hi-low dress. Elliott was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue button-up that he rolled up to his elbows with black jeans.

It was about two years ago when Elliott returned to my life. We were friends since elementary, but his family had moved. He came to Miami on a trip two years ago, and caused all sorts of events to happen and due to those happenings Austin and I became a couple. Elliott was only my friend back then, but its different now. A couple days later after Austin and I became a couple, we had to break up to save our careers. We promised we'd eventually get back together, but that didn't happen, instead he left. A month after he left as well as Dez, Elliott moved back into town. Those months gone were kind to him and the two years were even kinder. He doesn't talk about Camp Craft-A-Manga all the time. In fact I introduced him to music, and now he plays piano, and is beginning guitar. So we are happy.

He bought us two tickets to _Warm Bodies*****, _a movie I have been dying to watch. Pun intended. I bought our snacks to pay him back for buying my ticket, but he intended on buying everything for me, but I intercepted his plan. I didn't need star treatment.

The movie date went as usual, as all dates go. He was so generous, and I played the loving girlfriend. But I love my role. We sat near the back of the screening room, with only a couple rows behind us. This was just our normal seating arrangement, behind all the crowds.

There was this one sad and romantic part of the movie. I snuggled up closer to Elliott and gladly he noticed his cue. He draped an arm over my shoulder, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Then I looked up at him and the exact same time, he looked down at me. Our eyes met, a smile crept up or mouths, and the next second our lips were connected.

It was soft, sweet, slow, and passionate. All the contents a kiss should have, in my opinion. But it turned even sweeter.****** Elliott ran his tongue across my lips and what kind of girlfriend would I be but to oblige. We were sealed for a minute more, until we were disrupted by my phone.

It had vibrated, signaling a received text. I read the text rather irritated, as Elliott smiled and turned back to watch the movie. It read, "SERIOUSLY! get a room u 2." What the heck does that mean? Then another text from the same sender followed. "u cant go eating each others faces in public. its gross." Okay, who in this theater knew me, or us? Was James, Tyler, Belle, or Emma here? I wildly looked around. But they were nowhere to be seen. I checked who the sender was and it said, 'Trish.' OH. MY. GOD. Was Trish in here somewhere?

**AUSTIN'S POV (I know I'm horrible, to cut it off, but it's the elements to a great story.)**

I can do this. I so can totally do this. I so totally cannot do this. I was about to walk out to a full conference room of reporters. Today was the day, that Austin Moon's "50 States, 50 Weeks" rumored Tour was to be announced. I received my cue, and up on stage I walked.

"Thank you to every who came out here today and to all the staff that made this possible. I am here today to announce that my rumored, '50 States, 50 Weeks Tour' is in fact not a rumor. It begins later this summer and I will travel to each of the 50 states to provide concerts and good deeds. The main focus of my tour is to promote my new album while giving back to my country. So along the way i'll help with food drive, fundraisers, and just help in good acts of kindness."

A loud round of applause followed, then a clamoring of shouts for me to answer their questions.

I pointed to a person. "Yes to the guy in the tweed jacket."

"I'm Julliard Basst from Pop! Magazine. I'd like to ask, after two years of a steady rising career, why all of a sudden a tour?"

So I'll have a reasonable excuse, without the paps following me around, so I can bring back my old friends, I thought to myself, but I wasn't going to reveal my actual plans. Instead I stated, "As I said I want to promote my upcoming album to be released in the fall and to help out my community. I feel like its the time to give back. Next question goes to her," as I raised my arm to point to a lady wearing a large camera around her neck.

"Macquenzie from EntertainMe2nite. Mr. Moon is it true that you and Kira Starr are an item? As for the tour, what are your plans before and after the tour?"

Me and Kira Starr are just friends. Wow in Hollywood, go to a dinner with a person of the opposite gender and the whole media thinks you are dating. Unbelievable! Before the tour I want to visit Miami, see my parents and my roots. After the tour, go to Miami and stay there with my group of friends being united once more, I thought. Again I wasn't going to say my true feelings. "No. Me and Kira are not a thing. Before the tour I plan to work on my music. After the tour I want to keep putting out more albums and keeping my fans happy."

The rest of the press conference went smoothly. As smooth as it possibly could go because I've heard of times when the star was rained on.

But the difference is that, I thought of Ally every singe step of the way.

**TRISH'S POV**

Should I do this? I don't know how to approach her? I don't even have the confidence to do it. What if she's still angry, 'cause I'd be. But this is my best friend in the world, she'll understand. Will she forgive me for all I've done?

I push those thoughts out of my head because it my turn in line. "A ticket to _Warm_ Bodies***** please?"

"Sure. That'll be $8.50."

After paying for my ticket, I slow made my way into the theater.

I kept my distance from them, because I didn't want them, especially her to notice me. But I want to make things right and I need to confront her. I need the perfect timing. Oh, but they look so happy. Oh, the movie's starting.

Ugh! Wow! I cannot believe what I am seeing. Ally has enough confidence to be doing that. Kind of proud and grossed out at the same time. Maybe I should interrupt that little sesh and finally make my appearance.

I pulled out my phone, even though it was against theater rules, but who follows rule? Exactly, rules are overrated. Anyway, I typed in my message and they pulled away. Ha, ha. She was reading my text, but still confused. Then I sent another text and it finally clicked for her.

I watched her look all over the rows of people until she landed on me. Our eyes locked for a second and I smiled sheepishly to lighten the mood. But she narrowed her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her bag and pulled Elliott along with her out to the lobby.

I followed because I had to fix the mistake I made in the past.

**ALLY'S POV**

Trish! I looked at her, and anger boiled inside of me. I tried to keep my feelings bottled up and pulled Elliott after me.

He looked confused. "Why'd you pull us out?"

I pursed my lips and then spoke, "Because! Trish is inside there. After all these years, now she has the nerve to come back?!"

Now he was even more confused. Boys! But we can't live without them. "But I thought she was your best friend. I thought you missed her. I thought you wanted to make things right with her and the rest."

I sighed. "We _were _best friends, Elliott. Trish is..."

But I got cut off with a voice behind me. "Speaking of Trish..." And a slight laughter followed.

I whipped around. "Trish," I growled through gritted teeth.

She gave a slight wave. "Hey. So uh, hey Ally. Hey Elliott. So you two are still together?"

Elliott smiled. "Yup! And next week will be our two year anniversary."

"That's great! And wow, you look so... different. But great!"

"Thanks Trish. You know Ally actually introduced me to music and now I love it. I now play piano and..." But I dragged him off, but Trish was still on our tail.

"Look, Ally. I know you're still mad, but I came here to make this right," she called after me.

I turned to face her. "Make this right?! Make what right?!"

She meekly replied, "Our best friendship."

This was it. This flipped me up. "Our friendship! What's let of it, I guess. Well, guess what? There's nothing left. It left, when you packed your bags and left."

She was getting perturbed too. "Well, I didn't leave for some random silly reason. I left because I was a third wheel and my best friend didn't even try to think about me!" She sighed and her voice lowered. "Ally, I'm sorry. I just want things to get back to where they were back then. I missed you. You, Dez, and Austin."

I closed my eyes, wishing the tears wouldn't fall, but they did. "Trish, haven't you noticed? I've moved on! And Dez and Austin are nowhere to be found near here. They've left and have probably moved on."

"But... Ally!" she argued.

"Urgh! Fine! You know what? Forget this ever happened..."

Trish sighed. "Whoo! That's great. I thought..."

But I wasn't done. "...this ever happened. Forget that we were friends, even best friends! Forget that we even knew each other. Forget that we've even met. Let's pretend we don't know each other. I'll forget all about you!" I spit out.

I notice Trish was heavy in tears, and so was I. I realized at what I had said, and I knew I couldn't face Trish after this. I buried my face in my hands and ran forgetting all about Elliott and Trish. But I heard footsteps behind me and I stopped. It was Elliott.

He pulled me in a hug, and it was just what I needed. He walked with me to Sonic Boom and we sat on the practice room piano bench, and I sat there and cried while he patted me on the back and said words of comfort. I really appreciated Elliott for being there, when I needed him to be.

*** Warm Bodies, a great romance zombie movie. I don't own, but you should watch it.**

**** Writing this feels wrong and dirty. I'm a goody-goody and I don't do things like this. Or even had my first kiss.**

**A/N: Well thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. I'll catch you later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So chapter seven is here, and trouble is starting to brew and drama is here *in sing-song voice.* Thanks for being loyal and here's your reward. A new Chapter:**

**But first I'd like to reply to NicoFan-of-Apollo: Now that you point that out, I've noticed that Ally's personality has changed it makes the story even better and will make more sense later . I can't reveal the story plot, but... oh just read on. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nobody will own Austin & Ally, but Disney... and me. (Yeah we all wish that.)**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Shhh. Don't worry Ally. Even though Trish isn't here, I'll always be. And the rest of the crew. We'll be there, no matter how much times Austin and the rest of 'em will drop you."

I sobbed even harder. "Argh!" I wailed. "Why'd I have to say those things?" I was so pissed back then. For the past two years I have kept my feelings bottled up. Now seeing one of the people who broke me, literally shattered me in hundreds of pieces.

"Don't worry," Elliott soothed. "This is just a test of your friendship. If she was really your friend then she'll come back. True friends will stick with you no matter what."

I wiped my tears. "Thanks Elliott. You really are a great person, friend, and boyfriend."

He chuckled. "It's my pleasure. So ready to head home? Your mom's coming home tomorrow and you have to be strong for her and me, okay?"

I sniffled once more, and built myself up. I nodded. Then it hit me.

Oh, god my mom is coming back tomorrow. I just realized that. Oh, god what will she think? About my new boyfriend, Elliott? About Austin, Dez, and Trish leaving? And my new life? And everything that's new? I needed to compose myself that everything was okay, even though it wasn't.

I bade Elliott good-night at my front door and went to my room. Before I went to bed I entered a new diary entry of Trish's appearance, and some new song lyrics. Here it is:

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been... another one of those days, but tenfold the pain in my gut. Guess who showed up on my movie date? Trish fricking dela Rosa. My ex-best friend. I can't believe after two years, after she tore my heart, she has the nerve to come back? Sure I miss her and the fun times back then, but what she did was more worse. And today I let those feelings out by yelling myself hoarse at her. I feel so bad at what I did and especially at what I had said. Those were such mean words, and I didn't mean it back then. I still wouldn't consider her as a friend, but I was just too harsh._

_Overwhelmed, Ally D._

_Oh, here is some more possible lyrics for the song earlier and I call it, Never The Same.  
days, years it's never the same  
it isn't the same without ya_

_Oh, here is another song that I think I'll work on, I call it, "You're Not Sorry*****"  
All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around_

I let out a frustrated groan, and throw my book onto my table. I run my hands through my hair and drop back onto my bed. How could this day get any worse? I sigh. Well, I guess I'll have to wait to see what tomorrow will hold.

**TRISH'S POV**

Those were too harsh, and too mean.

_-Flashback-  
"Urgh! Fine! You know what? Forget this ever happened. Forget that we were friends, even best friends! Forget that we even knew each other. Forget that we've even met. Let's pretend we don't know each other. I'll forget all about you!" Ally yelled as tears fell_.  
-_End of Flashback_-

It's like this isn't the Ally I knew and remembered. She has to think about what she's going to say before saying it. She doesn't let her anger get the best of her. THis is not Ally Dawson. This is a new version that has replaced the good, kind and friendly Ally Dawson that I knew. I have to bring her back or at least try.

I wiped my tears, and it seems surprising. Me, Trish dela Rosa, and tough loud-spoken girl, is crying. I shook my head and walking to my Aunt Esperanza's house. My family was here on a summer vacation and we were staying at my aunt's house. My mom suggested that I make things right with Ally, so earlier this evening I went to Sonic Boom, but Ally was busy. So I followed her and Elliott. I got to talk to her, but not much.

I grimly opened the door and found that my mom was still in the living room watching Korean Dramas**** **as she normally does every evening.

"_Hola_ Trish," she greeted.

"Hey _mamá_," I replied.

"_Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?_ (So, how did it go?)"

I groaned. "_Usted no quiere saber. Fue horrible._ (Ugh! You don't want to know. It was horrible.)"

_"¿Qué ha pasado?_ (What happened?)" she asked, rather curious.

I sighed, and sat next to her. "_Bueno, yo la seguí en su día con Elliott. Luego, cuando me vio se salió de la sala. Y en el vestíbulo, que es donde pasó el resto._ (Well I followed her on her date with Elliott. Then when she noticed me she stormed out of the theater. And in the lobby, that's where the rest happened.)"

"_Y_ ... (And...)" Wow she was really getting hooked to the story. My failure of being a friend seems more interesting than her Korean drama.

"_Y luego traté de decirle que lo sentía por todo, pero ella no lo tomó. En cambio, me dijo que no éramos amigos más y pretender que no conocemos._ (And then I tried to tell her I was sorry for everything, but she didn't take it. Instead she told me that we weren't friends anymore and to pretend that we don't know each other.)" I choked out the last part, and broke out in more tears.

She pulled me in a hug and said, "_Oh, lo siento, hija. Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti. Tal vez más tiempo, y las heridas se curan, finalmente, porque los verdaderos amigos siempre estarán ahí._ (Oh, I'm sorry, daughter. I know how much she meant to you. Maybe more time, and the wounds will finally heal, because true friends will always be there.)"

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Our take off will be in ten minutes. In the meantime, get yourselves comfortable for a six hour flight," my pilot announced on loudspeaker. Yes, I'm traveling on my personal private plane. Right now I'm in LAX but six hours from now, I'll be in Miami. My manager and record partners weren't too pleased with my plans, but they agreed to it.

They told me they were going to cover for me, that in preparation for my tour, I'll be laying low and practicing. But in reality, i'll be in Miami to visit my family and see Ally.

I'm not sure on how Ally will react to seeing me, but I hope that it will turn out for the better. I just want my friends, my best friends, and especially Ally back. And I'll do anything, morally, to get Team Austin back.

I hummed a new tune I just got in my head and wrote it down in my personal songwriting journal. I added lyrics to it. It was the song I started the other day, and I call it Never The Same, and the title seems fitting for the song. (**you know where I'm going with this.**) The new lyrics I just though of are:

_things go wrong, but it'll go back  
to where it/they belong  
in many ways we've grown  
and let's face it  
we're not who we used to be_

...And I got stuck there. I didn't or couldn't think of what could come after.

"Take off will begin, so I advise all passengers and crew to be seated," the pilot announced.

I settled in to the pre-announcements on the flat-screen TV before the movie. I got comfy and a movie that I already had watch came on. I suggested it because it was to become one of my all time favorite movies. It's titled _Mama*******. _It's not as scary as people think.

**ALLY'S POV**

I finished putting up a _Welcome Home _banner with Elliott as ther rest got the food arrangements ready. We were at my place and it was a surprise for my mom with my dad on it too. I heard the crunch of gravel as I knew that my dad and my mom had finally arrived from the airport.

My dad slowly pushed open the door, my mom walked in and Elliott, myself and the rest jumped up from our hiding places and shouted, "Welcome Home, Mom!"

Then a memory found its way back in my head. Two years ago I said the exact same thing but with Team Austin at Sonic Boom.

I shook it out of my head. I ran to give my mom a hug.

"Oh, Ally. I missed you so much," she cried.

"I miss you too, mom." We let go and she scanned her surroundings.

"Ally who are these?"

"These, mom, are my new friends. That's Elliott, my boyfriend. And the rest are Emma, James, Tyler, and Belle," I explained as I pointed to each of htem.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all." She waved. "You better take care of my daughter, Elliott," she added.

But Elliott was easy-going. "Don't worry Mrs. Dawson."

She laughed, then turned to me. "So Ally what about Team..." I shook my head vigorously, dismissing the subject. Glad she noticed. "In other words, a copy of my new book for everybody! It's about a Shakespeare Mystery on who is the real Shakespeare. Edward de Vere, the seventeenth Earl of Oxford with a fake persona or humble merchant William Shakespeare. I just returned from Britain where I researched to write my new book. ********"

A hour later, when the mini party died down and my friends along with my parent's friends left, my mom told me to sit next to her on the couch. Dad was going to Sonic Boom to check up on the employees and close up the shop.

"So Ally, look how much you've grown." I smiled. "I know you are different form the girl I met two years ago, but can I ask what happened since then? Why isn't Trish, Austin and that Dez here? I though they were your friends."

I sighed. It had to come one day or another. "A month after you left, Austin left on a world tour and never came back. Dez couldn't bear to be without his best friends, so ironically his dad got a big promotion that took his family back to Canada. And for Trish they moved because she was feeling like a third wheel when Elliott came back and we started dating," I confessed, but I didn't tell her about last night's episode.

"Well as long as you're happy." She smiled and pulled me in another hug. Yeah, right. Like I'm close to being happy.

Later that day, I thought of more lyrics for both songs and wrote it in my book.

Never The Same:  
_but as long as you're with me._  
_Over distance_  
_valleys, river, oceans_  
_Over time_  
_days, months, years_  
_again and again_  
_it's never the same._

_You're Not Sorry:_  
_Youdon't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did - before_  
_You're not sorry, no no oh_

***You're Not Sorry, by Taylor Swift. I love the song, but I don't own it.**

****Korean Dramas are awesome. I watch them nightly with my mom and they are just awesome. The heart aches, the struggles, the pain, and all the craziness. I just love them.**

*****_Mama_, another great horror movie. It's not scary and no, I don't have a thing for horror movies.**

******I read this Shakespeare Mystery in one of my favorite books. It really intrigues me because it can go either way. It depends on what you believe. Look it up if your interested, but most of you won't.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You possibly will want an update very soon if not now, by the time you finish reading. Sorry but it's going to be tomorrow. I haven't written it yet. And this chapter was supposed to be longer, but don't have the time.**

**DISCLAIMER: We all wish we could own Austin & Ally, but alas only Disney can and ever will.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**ALLY'S POV**

A couple days later, I was in Sonic Boom getting ready for a small concert. I always held these free small concerts to get some on-stage practice and possibly if a record scout was in the crowd somewhere, I could possibly land a career.

We were doing sound check and I was going over the performance list of what I was going to do. My friends as I mentioned before, were musically talented so they were back-up for me. I was going to sing two songs for the crowd, today. One a cover and the other an original song.

Thirty minutes had gone by and a pretty decent amount of people had gathered at Sonic Boom, so it was go time.

"HELLO MIAMI MALL. I'm Ally Dawson with the rest of my crew and as you know it's Music Monday for all of us. So do you know what that means?" I shouted, then pointed the microphone at the crowd.

They boomed, "Ally D Concert!"

"Yeah," I laughed, and thankful that they knew the answer. "Okay today's line up is two songs." They cheered. "Yeah, I wish it was more, but unfornutaly I also have a life to get to." THe audience laughed. Yep, I knew how to work up a crowd now.

"Okay, the first song is a cover. It's by this great artist name Shealeigh and she wrote it and it's called, _Strangely Beautiful.*****_" Everyone roared, cheering. "Hit it!" I pointed to James who got the beat started and it began from there.

_Ooh_  
_Heeeyyy_  
_Yeah_

_I quite like the way you_ smile.  
I pointed to Elliott and he smiled. When we hold rehearsals for my concerts, we'd always put up a skit that went with the song.

I_ quite like the way you say my name_  
_Somewhat of a fascination_  
_How you swirl a_ conversation  
I walked over to where Elliott was standing and put an arm around him. He smiled an even bigger smile and pretended to get my attention. I turned to him, and pretend that I was fascinated by him and while looking at him, I nervously twirled my hair, as part of the act. Then I walked off as part of the next line.

And_ when we're apart_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_Tell me quick_  
_Are you thinking about me_

_You don't know how much I care, do you?_  
_You don't realize that this song is about you  
_I sand with all my heart, and pretended to look so desperate while looking longingly and passionately at Elliott, and he shrugged.

_So come play a song for me on_  
_Your beautiful guitar_  
_Got everyone fallin' in love_  
_Standin' there and lookin' special  
_Elliott moved from his spot and walked over to me on center stage and here we inserted a guitar solo for him so the song would fit.

_But if I saw you in the pouring rain_  
_The illusion wouldn't be the same_  
_I think you should know_  
_You'd still be strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_  
_Oohhohh  
_Elliott was still wehre he was, but I walked all over the stage, and got the crowd's affection. Here there was a small break, so I decided to insert some dance moves. I know what you're thinking, Ally Dawson dancing? But I took dance classes once Austin left, so I was a pretty decent dancer by now.

I was breathing heavy after busting some moves, but I continued on with the song. As I sang, I noticed one figure. It was a tall figure, more likely male, in a loud yellow hoodie. I could just see the color of his hair and it was dirty blonde. No way! No way could that be Austin. He wouldn't. But I dismissed the thought, and continued with my astounding performance.

_I quite like the way you laugh_  
_I quite like the way you play guitar_  
_A subject of admiration_  
_Messin' with my concentration_

_You're like a song that I sing on and on and on_  
_Tell me quick_  
_Are you singing about me  
_I walked over to where Elliott was and put my arm around his shoulders, and practically sang the next lines for him, in our skit and real life because I did feel very much for Elliott. Well he is my boyfriend, so. After the next line, I kept going back and forth across the stage to get as much as the audience as I could.

_You don't know how much I care, do you?_  
_You don't realize that this song is about you_

_So come play a song for me on_  
_Your beautiful guitar_  
_Got everyone fallin' in love_  
_Standin' there and lookin' special_

_But if I saw you in the pouring rain_  
_The illusion wouldn't be the same_  
_I think you should know_  
_You'd still be strangely beautiful_

_When the music stops_  
_And the crowds go home_  
_You take your rockstar self apart_  
_I want you to know_  
_You'll still be_  
_In my heart  
_Here I went back to Elliott and sang next to him. I clutched my heart pretending to be heartbroken, then I sang to him.

_You're strangely beautiful_  
_Strangely beautiful_  
_Oh_  
_You're strangely beautiful_  
_Strangely beautiful_  
_Oh_

_You're strangely beautiful  
_The song finished with a final beat, Elliott wraps an arm around me and the crowd goes wild and this was only half of what they were going to get. I let go of Elliott and took a bow and applauded on band members as they all took their turns to get recognized.

"Thank you. But that's only half. You are in for another song. So wait a couple minutes as we get ready for the next song." Applauding subsided and small chatter broke out among the crowd, while some gathered near the stage to tell us a job well done.

"Okay, you guys ready for another song?"

"YES!" everyone shouted enthusiastically.

"Okay this next song is one that I wrote by myself and it's called _Finally Me._**** **I actually wrote this a couple years ago, but now is my first time to perform this in such a large crowd. I hope you like it."

For the next five minutes I kept the crowd on its feet with my original song. I wrote this song when I first conquered my stage fright and from that moment as the song says, I finally became the full me. I wanted to relive that moment and that's why I chose the song for today and plus it was my old friends who helped me conquer my stage fright and with the recent happenings this seemed like a tribute to them. And, I admit, I have a reason for choosing the other song. The message beneath the song is that 'no matter what happens I'll be by your side.' I like that, and its a love song. You think I'd chose it for Elliott, but I chose the song for Austin. That's actually how I feel about him. It's weird that I'd want to be with him, since he was the start of my train of heartbreak.

Ten minutes later, after the crowd left, and biding the guys goodbye, Elliott and myself walked over to Mini's to grab a small bite.

"You were amazing," he complimented.

"Aww. You're too sweet. But thanks, you were great too."

"So what do you want? On me."

That was too sweet of him. "You don't have to..."

But he interrupted, knowing what I was going to say. "But I want to."

"Okay." I called for the waiter and gave my order and while Elliott ordered his food I checked my phone.

_Three new messages from Austin, Dez, Trish._

_Austin: u'll never guess where I am!_

_Dez: guess what?_

_Trish: i'm sorry. can I make it up 2 u?_

I sighed. Not much words there, but I hit ignore to all of them. But then I remembered the hooded figure, because he was sitting in a table behind us.

"Hey did you order pancakes because it's way too late in the day to eat them?" I asked Elliott as a waiter with a large stack of pancakes was walking towards us.

"No," he said questioningly.

"Oh, never mind it wasn't for us." It was for the guy behind us. No, way! It couldn't be! But who else in this world likes yellow, with blonde hair, and eats pancakes anytime of day? That has to be Austin. "Excuse me, I'll be back." I called to Elliott as I walked over to the mystery guy.

I walked quickly and fearfully to his table and very rudely pulled the hood off of his head. I gasped then shouted loud enough for the world to hear, "AUSTIN!?"

**DEZ'S POV (finally!)**

Ugh! Why did we have to have boring family meetings? That seems to take the fun and craziness out of a family. So anyway, my parents have mandatory (or else grounded) family meetings every Monday evening after dinner.

We were there in the living room. I was on the carpet, laying down, fiddling with my phone, my younger sister and older brother were on opposite seats, while my parents were on the couch.

"So what's the topic this time?" my older brother Dominic asked lazily.

"Is it really mandatory?" Desiree my little sister wined.

"Yes or you're grounded. You know the rules," my mom replied with a sigh.

"Okay. Today's topic is one that everyone is going to be happy about."

We, or all the kids groaned because our parent's but more of my dad's idea of fun and happy is quite different from normal people's definition. Maybe being a professor at Cambridge takes the fun out of him? I wonder how my dad would be if he was a normal dad who was into football, or Canadian way, hockey. What if he was just one of those dads who you threw the ball around with not one of those who was always shut up in his study reading and walking around quoting Shakespeare.

"Now, now. I know what you think. But this time the news is that we're going on a short trip!" Everyone straightened up.

My little sis jumped up and down squealing, "Oh! Where are we going? Paris? Sydney? Rio? L.A.? Hawaii?"

My dad shook his head. "No, sorry, not this year, not any day, and I wish."

My mom smiled. "We're going back to Miami!"

Oh. Wait, what?! I can't go back! Ally and Trish are there! Well I admit it was two years ago and I've let it go, but... well at least Austin's not there. Okay, maybe I can face Ally. She's very understanding. But Trish. She's very... not like Ally. Violent, too. But last I check or before I left, Trish was a third wheel and I had to hang out with her and she wasn't too happy and she was talking about moving. Chances are that she moved. Okay this might be an okay trip.

Everybody else in my family seemed happy about it. Since the sudden move two years ago, they were hoping to go back. Now they have a chance to see their old friends and colleagues. So I might as well look on the bright side of it.

"That's great dad," I said as I left to go to my room.

"Oh! Even though it's on short notice we leave the day after tomorrow," my dad called after me. I raised a hand to signal that I had heard.

I decided to text Ally that I was going to be there. After a twenty minute wait, she didn't answer. I guess she was busy, because I know she wouldn't ignore my texts.

So on my Gmail***** **I opened a hangout and sent a message to Dex and Trent.

_Dez: Hey guys, guess what?_

_Dex: what?_

_Trent: this better be good. i'm busy._

_Dez: srry man. but i'm going on a trip._

_Dex: cool. how long?_

_Dez: about 2 weeks._

_Trent: when u leaving? wish I could go._

_Dex: where u going?_

_Dez: I leave day after tom. and Miami._

_Trent: u going back?_

_Dex: that's great, but how bout ur old friends?_

_Dez: don't worry. they all probably moved only one of my friends, I think is left. and plus I have to face her one day or another. and better sooner than later._

_Trent: what if she won't talk t u._

_Dez: she will. shes understanding._

_Dex: how bout the other 2? Austin and trish._

_Dez: Austin's in LA. getting read for tour. trish probably moved._

_Trent: wat if in the unknown chance, that they're in Miami 2?_

_Dez: impossible. we all have different lives know._

_Dex: well have fun. g2g._

_Trent: me2. later man._

I sighed and clicked out of the hangout. Yeah, what if Team Austin, with every member was in Miami for the week? Man, that would be crazy and I wouldn't know how it'd end.

***Strangely Beautiful by Shealeigh. A great song, but not mines.**

****Finally Me by Laura Marano. She actually wrote the song and it's pretty good.**

*****Gmail is by Google. I don't own, but I have one.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing to say but read, review, follow and favorite. Sorry if it's short. Dentist appointment.**

**But before the story I'd like to reply to rauraauslly and NicoFan-of-Apollo. Yes. Dez is back, but it's not going to turn out the way you think. It'll have a sweet ending but not just yet, I have things I want to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only Disney can own Austin & Ally or else.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I was walking through the mall, because I was to meet up with my brother, who looks exactly like me, and he was coming down from Miami University of Music***** to see me. As I was walking I noticed flyers for an Ally Dawson concert. Seems interesting and I want to go see Ally perform, wonder how she is now.

I walked briskly and entered Sonic Boom as she was just introducing herself. And wow! She's changed, very much, very dramatically.

Her first song was _Strangely Beautiful _by Shealeigh.**** **I've heard of the song before and it's a beautiful song about staying true to whom you really care about. Man, I wish that song was for me. And I just want to punch the lights out of Elliott as Ally sang the song to him. I know the song was for him, but did she really have to express that on stage? It just makes me angry and more ruefully about my decision two years ago.

For a slit second I saw her eyes land on me and a flash of shock flew by her face as she saw me. But she shook it off and continued.

The second song was _Finally_ Me******. I remember that song. She wrote it two years ago and performed it. I remember that day. It was the day that she nearly gave up that song, so I could have my recording contract from Starr Records back. There was a mistake by Dez and everything went down from there. Ally was going to give up the song, but at last minute Kira Starr, Starr Record's owner's daughter told Ally not to. It's her song, so she should perform it.

I really did enjoy the concert and I got to know the new Ally a bit more. First, she knows how to dance and work up a crowd. Second, she forgot all about Team Austin.

My phone vibrated and my brother had sent a text saying, "I'm at Mini's. 5 mins bro."

I watched her sing the last note and then I exited and made my way to Mini's. It hasn't really changed since the two years I was gone. I saw my brother at a table with a hoodie similar to me, but blue. "Hey, man!" I greeted.

He looked up. "Hey, Austin!" He caught me in a brotherly hug, and I sat down.

A waited came by and asked, "What will you guys have?"

"Pancakes." I promptly answered.

She looked at me questioningly, but my brother saved me the trouble. "It's his favorite food. I'll just have an iced tea. Thanks."

She walked away and I turned to my brother. "Hey, can we switch hoodies? I don't want people to recognize Austin Moon in a loud yellow hoodie."

He chuckled and gave me his blue one, while I stripped my yellow one and gave it to him. "Seriously, quit the pop star act."

"Why? It's fun. Hang on. I'll use the bathroom. Be back in a minute," I said and walked away as my brother pulled the hood over his head as he said that it was chilly. But it's summer, probably to impress that girl I saw him checking out earlier.

**ALLY'S POV**

"AUSTIN!?"I screamed.

"Who?" asks "Austin."

My eyebrows furrowed. "But...but aren't you Austin Moon?" I stuttered.

"No, but I'm often mistaken as. I'm Dustin. And who is the pretty lady, I might ask?"

"My girlfriend," Elliott stated stiffly as he came behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's okay Elliott and I'm sorry. It's just that I would you were Austin Moon."

"Why? You a big fan?" Dustin asked.

"No. Uh, we.. uh. he and I have a history together." I looked down, ashamed at my choice of words.

Dustin hooted. "History?! What did you guys do?" he cheekily asked as he raised his eyebrows. I could feel Elliott tighten his grip on me and I noticed his frown grow wider.

My mouth opened in shock. "Nothing! He was my best friend, but deserted me."

"Oh."

"Well. We're sorry we disrupted your lunch of... uh, pancakes," Elliott said as he steered me away.

"Yeah, sorry!" I called after him.

"You still want to eat?" Elliott asked.

"No. I've lost the appetite."

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the beach!" I exclaim.

"Thought you hated the beach," he countered.

I laughed. "Not if you're with me," I reply sneakily.

"Okay, let's." he put an arm around me and we walked to the beach, leaving our lunch laying on the table, forgotten.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"So what'd I miss?" I asked. "Oohhh! Pancakes!" I grabbed the plate and started shoveling down my favorite flour based food.

"Nothing much. Just one some girl and her boyfriend -" he sounded disappointed, "- came up to me asking if I was Austin Moon."

"What happened?" I managed to ask which was pretty impressive since my mouth was brimming full of pancakes.

"She pulled off my hood and asked if I was Austin Moon. I said I was often mistaken as and I started to charm her, when her boyfriend walks up." I smirked. My brother did not have the best of luck with girls. Once he was checking out his girl, not so discreetly by walking into a wall. Turns out the girl had a boyfriend, too.

"What'd she look like?" I asked, with another mouthful of pancakes.

"She was a petite brunette. With blonde highlights. Oh yeah her boyfriend's name was Elliott."

I spit out the food at my brother. "Elliott?!" Let's think How many brunettes in Miami with blonde highlights had a boyfriend named Elliott? Oh yeah, only one. Her name - Ally Dawson.

"How long ago was this?" I choke out.

"Less than five minutes ago. They just left. Oh you'll never guess what she said."

"What?" I asked, my mind elsewhere.

"Get this she said you guys had a history together. By friendship, I mean." This secured her identity even more.

"Did you happen to hear where they planned to go?" my mind racing. This has to be Ally. She must be.

"I distinctively heard the beach."

He tried to catch me and remind me the purpose of our meeting, but I was already running.

***Miami University of Music. I made that up and I just noticed that it's acronym is MUM. LOL**

****Again the song Strangely Beautiful doesn't belong to me as does Finally Me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Chapter 10, yeah, finally! An extra long one today and tomorrow because I'll be out for a week due to a family trip. But I'll try if I can squeeze in some time to write something for you guys, don't hope though.**

**DISCLAIMER: Austin & Ally doesn't belong to me, but if it did I'd take you on a romantic journey with Austin & Ally.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**TRISH'S POV**

I heard somebody scream Austin with a voice similar to Ally's and I saw her pulling off the hood of a guy at Mini's. Wait, that guy is wearing a yellow hoodie, which means he'd Austin, but where'd Dustin go? He was wearing a blue one and I turn around for one minute he's gone, unbelievable!

Yes, I know Austin's in Miami. As his former manager, I had set up with meeting between Dustin and Austin so I could come in. I wanted Team Austin back or at least Ally's friendship so I was trying and when I bumped into Dustin at Vans*** **the other day, I did mistake him for Austin. But when he got talking about Austin, which turned out to be his brother, who was visiting and a plan sprung into my head. Then we set up this meeting after I explained the whole situation.

But Ally wasn't supposed to know. Now the whole plan's ruined. This might've been my only chance and Ally had to blow it. Clam down, Trish. She's your best friend. It'll work out, one way or another.

Then I notice something. He has the similar beach blonde messy hair, but this one was clearly older. His hair was cut shorter, than Austin's one. Plus Austin's wearing yellow high-tops, but this guy is wearing dress shoes. That's not Austin, that's Dustin! Whoo! Saved! So it did work out.

Okay, so now I can tell Dustin is trying to work up to Ally, but then Elliott comes up behind her. Wow, Moon boys aren't very lucky with girls, today, any day, or ever. Okay, now Ally and Elliott leaves and Austin comes back. They have short conversation before Austin runs in the direction that Ally and Elliott went. That's not good news at all.

I run to Dustin. "What happened? Where'd Austin go?"

He let out a frustrated groan. "He left."

"Where?" I quizzed.

"The beach," came a simple reply.

"Urgh! Why?" I squeaked, desperately.

"Probably to talk to the girl."

"But he can't talk to Ally yet. It's not-"

"Wait. The girl's name is Ally?"

I sighed. "Yes. But that's not part of the plan. They mustn't confront each other or it'll just worsen the situation."

"So, what do we do?"

I whacked him in the head. "Stop Austin of course."

And then we ran off after Austin who went after Ally. A train.

**ALLY'S POV**

Elliott and myself walked hand in hand with the cool water playing at our feet. We held our footwear in our other hands.

"Ally!" somebody called behind me.

I let go of Elliott's hand and turned around. And I couldn't believe my eyes. Was it really? I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. And it wasn't. He was here. Austin was here before me, in flesh and bone. Austin Moon. As much as I was happy to see him, I was also angered my his presence. He was he reason for all my pain and heartbreak. He was to blame. I might put that in a song, but later. Right now I have things I was meaning to let out years ago.

"Austin," I said gruffly as I stood there waiting with my arms crossed.

He ran up to me. "Hey, Ally."

I just nodded. What else could I say? Exactly, nothing.

He pulled me in a hug, but I just stood there. When he noticed that I wasn't hugging back he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You," I state, looking at him with an expressionless face.

"What. Me? Why me?" he asks, utterly confused.

"You," I repeat.

"Please, Ally. Tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it. I'll do anything," he pleads.

"You'll do anything?" I asked, tilting my head.

He nodded.

"Okay! How about you get out of my face?" I turn around and start making my way to Elliott, who stood by waiting.

But Austin grabbed my wrist. "Wait! Why are you like this?"

I pretended to be shocked. "Why? Why am I acting like this?! You're asking why?"

He just stood there and gaped at me.

"Hm... Let's think, about two years ago, what happened?"

"I left, and, and... never came back," he quietly said.

"Yeah," I said in a mocking tone. "And you know what happened to Ally?"

He shook his head.

"Ally left."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

I didn't want to continue. "Get away from me Austin." I turned around once more and started walking, but again he grabs my arm.

"Please Ally, let me say my piece."

I sighed. Just pretend to listen Ally. "Fine," I caved.

"Look Ally. I know what I promised. I did break it for two years, but I came back. I want to renew our friendship."

Okay he did not chose the right words. "Break your promise?! You came back?!" I scoffed. "Two years, too late, Austin."

"I know I am, but please Ally. I want to make it up to you."

"Make what up?! Austin, believe it or not, I didn't consider you as a friend, two years ago. So just, just beat it."

"No," he stated firmly.

Oh, so that's how you want to play. Oh, okay then. Let's play. I know that I'm toying with his feelings, but I want him to feel what I felt two years ago, when he and everybody else left. "No?" I questioned in a curious yet mocking tone.

"No. I won't leave Miami for my tour until you're my friend again."

"I'm sorry Austin. But once your friendship with me was revoked, it won't be renewed."

He groaned. "Okay, Ally. Drop the act. Why are you acting this way?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Because you made me this way, you jerk!" I screamed at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You left, Dez left, then Trish left. We were best friends. We were Team Austin. Sure we made a promise one night, and everybody went their separate ways, but I didn't think we'd lose each other." After letting that out, I dropped to the ground and cried for all I was worth.

"Look. I didn't come back during those two years because I was a coward. I couldn't face you. And now somehow, I found the courage. And it's taking a lot out of me to say this, but Ally I'm so sorry for all that I've done. What I did was wrong, and I was mistaken, but I'm sorry."

So he apologized. You think it's the end, but it's not because... "It's going to take more than an apology to fix this, Austin." With that I left with Elliott and this time Austin didn't come after me.

Later that day I was in my room writing in my journal. It reads,

_Dear Journal,_

_I feel... like, like I just want to... ARGH! Austin came back and he said he was sorry, but I'm not going to forgive him so easily. He doesn't know what I went through. If he ever reads this I want him to flip to page 64 and read where I almost committed suicide because of him. But I've gotten over that phase. Glad I did, or else I wouldn't be here. I know I have to forgive him one day, but now i'm just confused. Should I forgive him? Even after what I went through._

_Confused, Ally D_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_Never The Same:  
Look at you  
look at me  
we're not who we used to be_

_'cuz we're inseparable  
thw two of us combined  
baby, you are mine._

_You're Not Sorry:  
__Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I slammed my fists onto my table. I let out a agonized yet frustrated groan. "UGH!"

I took out my songwriting journal and began to write some lyrics for Never the Same, and a new song, _All You Ever******_

_Never The Same:  
I long for you  
the feel of your embrace  
the taste of our kiss  
the sound of your voice  
the sight of your smile  
just you...  
is all I want._

_All You Ever:  
You give me chances and I let you down  
You waited for words that I couldn't get out  
I have no excuses for the way that I am  
I was clueless then, I couldn't understand_

After I finished writing, I threw the notebook against the wall. It wasn't any help right now. I give out another groan and lay back on my bed, with a thud.

"You okay, bro?" Dustin knocked and entered my room.

"No," I moan.

"So how'd it go?"

"You don't want to know. She screamed and yelled at me."

"So in a way you made things worse?" he asked testily.

I shrugged. "Guess so."

"That's too bad. You shouldn't have gone because I know someone who could try help with your dilemma."

He widened the door and I sat up. "TRISH?!"

***Vans. I love their clothes, but I don't own.**

****All You Ever by Hunter Hayes. A great song and it will play a great part in this story. As much as I love this song, it doesn't belong to me.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a super long one just because well I'm going on a trip. The Ruara three shot will be finished within the next couple weeks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRISH'S POV**

Yeah, mama Trish is back. Now better then ever. Wow that sounds so much live one of those TV commercials.

I see Austin standing there in complete shock. Well it would be surprising to see one of your best friends, that you wouldn't think would show up at your doorstep again.

"TRISH!" he sputtered.

I chuckled. He's so immature sometimes.

"Yeah, it's Trish! I'm short not transparent."

"I know that. But why are you here and how do you know Dustin?"

"You want long version or short version?" I asked.

"Short," came his simple reply. I could tell he didn't want to be here all day because believe me, I can go on and on for hour's end if it's about myself.

"Okay, I met Dustin at a store the other day and we got talking. He said you're his brother and I thought up of a plan including your help to get Ally back as mine and your friend."

"And why wasn't I told of this sooner?" he accused. Classic Austin.

Because you ran off dumbo. "Because you took off after Ally. That meeting Dustin set up with you was so I could talk to you, but somebody had their mind elsewhere."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry."

"So how'd it go with her?"

But Dustin interrupted. "You know what? I think I'll go. I feel like I'm intruding. Plus she's your guy's friend. Not mine."

He was halfway out the door, when I grabbed his arm. "No! You're part of the plan."

"Can we get back to me?" Austin proclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Always wanting to be the center of attention.

I nodded for him to continue.

"So I walked up to her and she doesn't say anything. On any way I tried to say I'm sorry, she'd block it. She told me to beat it and to let go of her." A single tear rolled down his cheek. I knew how much this hurt him. Ally had always seemed more of a friend to him than to me, but I was fine with that. "I finally said, I was sorry, even calling myself a coward, but she still didn't take it. Well she kinda did, but she said that... that it was going to take more than an apology." And he was done, and was now crying his eyes out. Dustin sat next to him and tried to provide some comfort, while I paced the room.

Gosh, what a team of brave, strong soldiers I have. (Note the sarcasm.) Okay, I feel like crying, but it's not going to help. "Austin! Dustin!" I snap. "Quit being babies! Get out of your heads and pay attention."

"But I'm not acting like a baby," Dustin protests, but I hold up a hand, silencing him. I just love being in power.

"Okay, I already have a plan in mind but you two need to mature so we can carry on."

Austin looked up. "Trish? Do you know why Ally's acting like that?" he asks innocently.

I swear his eyes were so pleading I wanted to burst into tears, too. Great job holding up, Trish! But I gave my honest answer. "Seriously, I don't know Austin. I tried to say sorry a few days ago, she yelled at me to forget her and go away. It really hurt." But that determined glint returned in my eyes. "But we'll get her back as a friend. I care too much about her to let her go."

"I know that. But why is she acting like this? Did something happen over the two years?" he asked again.

I sighed. "We're the ones that left. She probably doesn't want to see us for a while. But I think our departure cracked her. And it's our job to put her back together."

Austin grinned. "Yeah! But how?"

I rolled my eyes. Boys! "Don't worry. I have a plan."

"What is it?" Dustin questions. "Are we getting revenge? Are we going to grovel at her feet? Are we using explosive?"

What kind of guy was he? But he is Austin's brother, so that seems to clear things up a bit. "No, that'd make things worse. That's a last resort. Never, only over my dead body."

"So then what are we doing?" Austin interrupts.

"Two stages. One: any one of us becomes her friend, somehow. And then that person kinda subtlety hints about the other person to being forgiven and once she does, we're all friends. But I don't know about Dez, though."

"Wait where do I come in?" Dustin asks.

"Really?! That's your plan?" Austin inquires.

"Dustin, you'll help in getting Ally to be friends with me again."

"Wait. Why you? Why not me?"

"Austin!" I snap. "Stop with the questions. Okay first one, it's been two years, since I've plotted something. Without Dez to prank on, I'll lost touch with my skills."

Austin scoffed, and I hit him in the head for it.

"Okay, question two, because I'm her girl best friend. We have more of a connection that you two have."

"Not!" he argues. "Even you admitted that I was more of a best friend to Ally than you ever did!"

"Austin, please! I have a better shot of her forgiving me because you started the chain of her pain, if you haven't noticed it by now."

Once he processed that he swallowed all he was worth and said grudgingly, "Fine."

"But you should stay out of the picture for now. Work on some songs or anything. I'll tell you when you can talk to Ally."

"On one condition. I can text and call you anytime to be updated on what happening."

"Okay. But how will you encourage Ally to be your friend again?" he asks. Wow this boy has so many questions.

"I have my ways," I say evilly.

"And by that you mean.." Dustin says.

"Okay, here's what's happening." I say. I pulled them in closer and explained my plans.

**_A Few Days Later_**

**ALLY'S POV**

I was walking down the pier on the boardwalk. I would normally have Elliott with me but he was busy with a family thing he wouldn't tell me. I was walking down thinking of what I could do when I ran into someone. And this someone happened to be taller than me causing me to go tumbling down to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I reply from the ground.

"Here I'll help you up," he said as he offered his hand to me.

I gladly took it and looked up at him. He was tall, a whole head taller than me, red-head. He was wearing a sky blue button up Ralph Lauren shirt*** **with dark jeans and matching blue and white boat shoes. He looked professional, but with a friendly open manner. And something about him rings a bell in the back of my head, but I got nothing.

"Thanks," I reply as I dusted myself off.

"No problem," he stated back.

Then came a bit of awkward silence. Had you ever had this with somebody? Something happens, then this silence follows. I didn't seem to know what to do next and neither did he. But then both of us started laughing, and the reason, I have no idea.

After fighting off another round of laughs I asked, "What where we laughing about?"

He smiled, "I have no idea. Um, why don't I buy you some ice cream?"

"No. You don't have to..." I started, but he was already running so I ran after him.

"There's one right down here," he called.

By the time I was there he was holding two ice cream cones. One fruity mint swirl and the other strawberry.

"Here's yours, Ally." He handed me the one with fruity mint swirl on it.

I gasped. "How did you know it's my favorite and how do you know my name?"

He smirked. "I just... know."

"You just know, huh?" I respond before getting to the ice cream. "What about you? You have bought me ice cream, but I don't know your name."

He looked hurt, but it lasted only for a second. "Shouldn't you know your best freckled friend's name?"

Only one person I knew of called himself my best freckled friend. I looked at him more closely before, "DEZ?!" Wow, this really shocked me. Dez has changed. This is no longer Dez with the funny get-ups and the quirky remarks. This was Dez with a new professional look. Dez seemed to have lost everything that made Dez... Dez.

He smiled slyly. "Hey, Ally."

I forgot all about my ice cream and it stayed on my cone dripping to the ground. What... what are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "My family is here on vacation."

I just stood there and gaped at him.

"Look Ally. I'm not sure how I should say this, but I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened years ago, but I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dez. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure? I left, and I know nobody came back," he said sorrowfully.

"No, everybody did come back. This summer especially."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Trish several days ago, Austin a few days ago, and now you."

"Wow! TEAM AUSTIN in Miami! We're back, baby!" he shouted, while pumping his fists in the air.

I laughed. He was after all, still Dez. But then I frowned. "Dez, I'm not sure if I can be friends with Trish or Austin especially."

"What? Why?"

"Look. I don't blame you for leaving, but Trish and Austin, they're cases are different."

"Oh."

"But it's okay. I'm fine now."

He looked up and smiled. "So all of us can be friends, again?"

I shook my head. "I'm not so sure Dez. I do care about them, but..."

"But what?"

"But when everybody left I was left with a massive heartbreak."

"Oh, so I am the reason."

"No you're not. When both of them left it mattered more to me, not that you're not important to me, 'cause you are, but them; they were my best friends."

"I get it, Ally." Suddenly his phone sounded with duck quacks. He may have changed, but not all of it. "Oh, I got a message. I have to get home, but I'll catch you later Ally."

"Yeah. Later, Dez."

"Hey! What's your number?" he asked as he jogged backwards.

I laughed. "Still the same!" I answered.

He waved and turned jogging home. I smiled and ate what was left of my mushy ice cream. I know, it's dripping, but why let such good ice cream go to waste? Exactly.

***Ralph Lauren. Don't own.**

**A/N: Check out my other stories. And next week Trish's stage one will come into action. The chapter after that more drama. Look forward to it, so then... I'm out.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, if I was out for a week, but I had fun. Super long chapter for you guys.**

**{Insert Disclaimer here.}**

**CHAPTER 12**

**DEZ'S POV**

Awkward silence. That was the primary description of what was happening. That's it. Nothing else to it.

"So.." I began, while looking at the two of them. "What do you guys want to do?"

Elliott looked at me, with distaste in his eyes. I could tell the guy hated me, but I really don't know why. He was so much nicer two years ago. Or was that all a play?

"What do you think?" he snarled at me. Whoa, calm down dude. No need to get all dirty.

But Ally calmed him down for me. She gripped his arm and told him, "Elliott, we've talked about this. Be nice."

"I know!" he snapped. "So how 'bout it Dez? What chu wanna do?"

I held my arms up in surrender and suggested, "Maybe the fair down at the beach?"

He smirked and probably was going to give a smart-aleck comment, but Ally gave him a stern look which he fought against and failed with a roll of his eyes. The nerve of the guy! To treat Ally like that?! We may just be on a friendly level, but I care about her a lot.

"Sure." He looked away, probably dreaming of getting away from this, because boy did I also want to.

It took us twenty minutes to walk to the fair in the sweltering summer heat. And most of the walk was in complete silence. Only the sound of our footsteps, the traffic and the clamoring of people around us could be heard. Nothing else.

Every once in a while I stole a look at my companions, and each time, they looked the same. Elliott was fuming with anger in his eyes, Ally looked grim and tired of everything probably even life, while I had a goofy look on my face.

When we reached the fair, Ally's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ohhh! Let's ride the bumper cars?!" she squealed.

I laughed heartily and went to the front booth and exchanged a hundred dollars worth to tokens. Hey, if your dad was a professor at Cambridge you'd have a lot of pocket money.

The bumper cars was fun. Ally and I ran into each other, playfully and continued on. Elliott just seemed to have one target with his car - to hit me. Okay what is that guy's problem? He knows I'm just Ally's friend. And never in a million years, will I be ever interested in Ally in that particular way, no offense to her, but she's just my friend.

So after the bumper cars we did a few more games (Elliott tried his best to beat me in all of them, to end up losing) before we were walking down the boardwalk, bored.

"So, how about I get you guys some cotton candy?" I playfully ask.

"Dez," Ally interjects, "It's lunch time and it's not healthy for you."

I pout. I know this sounds weird, but the way I'm acting right now is similar to how Austin acts. And I can totally tell Ally misses someone fun in her life right now.

"Hey Ally," Elliott turns to her. "Can I uh, talk to you for a minute?"

Ally looks at him worriedly, but nods. Elliott then leads her over someplace where I probably couldn't hear. Eh, it's their conversation, anyway.

"There's one right over there! I get you guys some!" I call over my shoulder to them, while they nod in agreement.

**ELLIOT'S POV (one time only!)**

I led Ally to another booth where Dez will surely not hear us.

"Look Ally, we need to talk?"

She gives me a skeptical look. "Talk about what?"

"About us," I reply.

"And what's to it?" she asks.

Wow, this girl is getting on my nerves, but cool it! I sigh contentedly. "Look I'm feeling like a third wheel here," I say getting straight to the point.

She looks at me sympathetically. "Awww. Elliott, you're never going to be a third wheel to me," she replies softly, caressing my arm.

But I shake her off. "I know he's just your friend, but I couldn't help that you talk to me? Ever since we've started hanging out with Dez, I'm left out or nobody's talking at all. I want Ally back just for me?" I smile.

Okay maybe I did lay it on too thick. Ally's a great girl, but she's boring. She's got the looks, smarts, and dollars, but she's a total nerd, goody-two shoes, and rambles too much. I should talk to Brooke about this later. Now Brooke, she's a wonder... in bed.*** **

I need some fun once in a while, but Ally won't give it to me. She's opening up little by little, but not fast enough for me. So Brooke it is. I know you're probably thinking why do I still keep Ally? Because as I've said, she's totally hot and rich and she's got connections, to people like Austin, that asshole, and rich people, too. And to get somewhere in life someday, you need connections. And that's why I have Ally. You totally get me right?

I know, I'm awesome. Now that I think about it, maybe I should dump her and Brooke and get a girl who is totally worthy of me that have both the talents of Ally and Brooke. But not now, I'll think about this later, but I need Ally's full trust.

"I totally get that Elliott," Ally said. "But he's my long-time friend and he's only here for the summer."

I sigh. "But I'm a long-time fiend!" I protest.

"But your here, and you don't live in Canada," she fired back. Whoa down girl.

My phone buzzed, signaling a text. From Brooke, but Ally doesn't know that. It read, "Where r u? I need u ;)"

"Okay, I'll be nice," I had to be or else. "But my mom just texted, saying I have to get home."

She looked cast down. So I took her face in my hands. Ugh! Not as smooth as Brooke. "Don't worry, babe. You know me, I will always be there."

But not now. So gotta lay it on as thick as possible to get out of here.

She nodded. "Okay, Elliott. I'll see you later." She gave me a swift peck, which I must say was not as interesting as Brooke's kisses, and left.

When she was out of eye and ear-shot, I yelled, "Freedom from Dawson!" and ran all the way to Brooke's place. I needed some stress releaser right now, and Brooke is my release. The rest of the day was history for me.

**TRISH'S POV**

This has to work. It has to. I only have the summer and I really want to make it up to Ally.

So I talked to my mom. And she said the best way to get a friend back is to apologize to them, and if they need it give them some space. So I'll try. I really don't have a plan and I'm just winging it right now, but I'll try anything. I'm desperate. And I've lost my touch on these type of things.

Okay, so I followed her, I know spy mode, and I guess she's going to the fair down at the beach wit two guys. One is Elliott and the other some tall red-head. I wonder who's that. Huh, must be a new friend she made.

Okay, now they're done with games and just walking, it's time. But as I was about to walk up Ally and Elliott start walking away and they talk for a while. So Elliott leaves and Ally goes back to the red-head. Okay, it's go time.

I walk up behind them as they were having an argument about cotton candy.

"Oh, you're back!" the red-head exclaims. "But where's Elliott?"

"Had to head home," Ally simply replies.

"Oh," he says. "Here's your cotton candy, but now we have an extra."

"How about I eat it?" Ally argues.

He laughs. "But you said it was unhealthy," he counters.

"How about we split it?" Ally suggest. Wow they sound like a couple, but the presence of the other seems unlikely.

"Or how about I have it?" I speak up.

Both look at me and both of their faces register in shock. "TRISH?!" both simultaneously explode.

"Yeah." I sheepishly smile. But who is the red-head and how does he know my name? I'll get to that later. Right now I have a job to do. "Hey Ally."

I see a small smile creep up her lips. At least that's something. "Hey Trish."

"Look, I'll just get to the point," I say. "I miss being friends with you, Ally."

All I get is silence. Not good, but I continue. "I get why you're like this and you probably don't want to be my friend ever again, but can't you give me another chance?"

She just sighs and looks down.

I sigh, too and continue on. I'm glad I thought of what I was going to say first. "Okay, but if I made a mistake tell me, and I'll try to fix it as best as I can. Please Ally. Give me another chance."

She's still staring at me and blinks.

Still not good, but I trudge on. Got to get this over with. "Look, I'm sorry that I left. I'm sorry that I didn't seem like I cared for you. In fact when I left, I was miserable. I tried to be happy with my new life, but I was just plain miserable. I miss you Ally. And you don't know how much our friendship means to me. Please. Ally. I'll make it up to you," I beg.

**ALLY'S POV**

So she saying sorry, once again. I'm itching to say she's forgiven because in my book she is, but I can't let go of what happened in the past.

Should I forgive her. Half of my conscience says yes, the other half unfortunately, no. I have never had to make a decision this tough since... ever.

Trish is my bestest best friend. We have been through everything together. I was upset when she left, but I kinda don't blame her. If I were her, I would also consider leaving. Okay maybe two years did give me enough time to heal. Because it's all in the past and it's time now to forgive and forget. Okay, she wins, but she will eventually sooner or later.

I nod. She smiles broadly knowing where this was headed. "Fine Trish. I forgive. And I know you're here only for the summer, but we'll make the best of it!"

"YES!" she pumps her fist. I laugh. It was good to talk to Trish again. I grab her hand and we start walking and me pointing where she has to try out all the games.

"Hey! What about me? I'm not chopped liver!" Dez exclaims, running after us.

I laugh. "Oh, sorry." I pull his arm and the three of us walk down together.

"So... should I know him?" Trish points to Dez.

I giggle inwardly, this was going to be funny.

"Yeah, you should," Dez states with a mockingly angered look.

"Trish... this is uh, this is Dez," I say, introducing him.

Trish's mouth opens in shock. "But... what? You're? Dez?"

He nods with a snarky smile.

Suddenly Trish hits him on the arm. Hard. I just sigh. Here we go again.

"What was that for?" Dez pouts, holding his arm in mock pain.

"That was for the prank you pulled on me before you left." She gives him a pointed look.

I remembered that day. And it was so hilarious. Dez had put a ton, clearly a ton of pepper in Trish's soda. It was extremely hot and then Dez gave her some water with a touch of vodka in it. She screamed and Dez had to leave before Trish got him back. And this whole thing was filmed and I have the tape in the practice room. And I have an itching feeling that before the summer's up Trish is somehow going to get Dez back for it.

"Oh." Dez smirked and muttered something only I could her. "But you deserved it."

I snorted. Trish looked at me.

The rest of the day was fun. I got two of my best friends back and I couldn't be any happier. Well I could, not let's not talk about that now.

***So dirty. Feel so dirty writing that, but I've been reading smutty, lemony Auslly stories. So who am I to talk?**


	14. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A new chapter, and I've figured out that this story will have 24 chapters. It was originally 23, but I like even numbers. I have OCD, it's not weird, my friend has it too.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Austin & Ally, it wouldn't be a children's show. ;)**

**CHAPTER 13**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I wonder how it's going. I wonder if Trish is friends with Ally again. I should text her.

_Austin: Hey Trish._

_Trish: what?_

_Austin: so how's it going? part one of the plan?_

_Trish: it was my plan? not ur's._

_Austin: ANYWAY, how's it going?_

_Trish: i'm fine._

_Austin: I mean getting ally as ur friend again, not how ur doing._

_Trish: kk. jk. i'm watching her. she's with Elliott and some other guy._

_Austin: so like a group hangout?_

_Trish: seems so._

_Austin: when ur gonna start ur plan? _

_Trish: not sure._

_Austin: know what ur gonna do?_

_Trish: not really._

_Austin: TRISH?!_

_Trish: fine. i'm thinking I should just say sorry, right? it's the first step to getting a friend back, or according to my mom, it is._

_Austin: what's happening now?_

_Trish: wow, ur annoying. more annoying that that bozo, dez._

_Austin: don't talk about dez that way! and what's happening?_

_Trish: oh! Elliott is talking to ally some distance away and that red-head is buying some cotton candy._

_Austin: how about now?_

_Trish: yep. more annoying. _

_Austin: it's cuz I care about this so much._

_Trish: so do I? but i'm not being so crazy about it._

_Austin: well, ur not stuck at home because somebody said so!_

_Trish: oh. hehe._

_Austin: so status update is... word was sent to Trish and as operative on mission, we're just to receive word on status._

_Trish: STOP with all the spy, code talk._

_Austin: WHAT? its fun._

_Trish: rolling eyes._

_Austin: so mission leader, what's happening?_

_Trish: oohhh! mission leader, I like that._

_Austin: ha-ha._

_Trish: fine. ally is back, but Elliott is gone._

_Austin: where'd u think he went?_

_Trish: home? dunno._

_Austin: so what's up now with ally and the red-head guy?_

_Trish: i'm going to do it._

_Austin: do what?_

_Trish: fly, dumbo._

_Austin: okay have fun._

_Trish: i'm going to talk to ally, now._

_Austin: k._

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

_Austin: Hey Trish._

_Austin: Trish, u there?_

_Austin: how'd it go?_

_Austin: pls reply as soon as possible_

_Austin: TRISH! reply!_

_Austin: Trishy-poo. reply_

_Austin: HELLO! Trish!_

I haven't heard from Trish in twenty minutes. I wonder how it went. I'm guessing Trish got yelled at, again. Should I try text some words of comfort.

_Austin: sorry if it didn't go so well_

_Austin: let's give her some room. and try again in a few days to a week. maybe she'll cool down by then._

Suddenly she replied. Yes! Finally! Thank you!

_Trish: what? is with all the texts. and did u call me Trishy-poo?_

_Austin: uh, he-he._

_Trish. Austin..._

_Austin: so, how'd it go?_

_Trish: that again?!_

_Austin: oh. sorry. i'm feel for you._

_Trish: what r u talking about?_

_Austin: it didn't go well, right?_

_Trish: No..._

_Austin: sorry._

_Trish: it went awesome! _

_Austin: what?!_

_Trish: it's like she was waiting for me to say sorry._

_Austin: but... but what about me. she said it would take more than sorry to repair our friendship._

_Trish: maybe it's because u mean more to her than we did and because u were the one that caused it all._

_Austin: oh._

_Trish: we'll work on ur situation later._

_Austin: okay. g2g. later._

So Ally's already forgiven Trish. I sigh. If she forgave Trish that easily it might be easier for me. But then what if she forgave Trish that easy because she's Trish? What if Trish is right? That Ally's being more harder on me because of my mistake?

But I will fight for her no matter what. I made that mistake when I let that dump, Elliott take her from me. When I found out from Dez, two years ago, that Ally was dating Elliott, I knew I couldn't show my face in Miami so I let it be. Worst Mistake Of My Life. Ever.

I take out my song wrigint journal and begin to put in more lyrics for the two song in the works: Never The Same and All You Ever.

_Never The Same:  
I see you standing there  
I run to your arms  
here we are  
here we meet again_

_All You Ever:_  
_That all that you wanted  
And all that you needed  
Was a side of me I never let you see_

_And I wish I could love you_  
_And make you believe it_  
_because that all you ever wanted_  
_It's all you ever wanted,_  
_From me, from me_

**ALLY'S POV**

So me Trish and Dez and sometimes Elliott hang out in a regular daily basis. I'm glad I forgave Trish. It's fun to see her and Dez bickering and pranking like old times.

We were at Sonic Boom like old times. Trish bossing around, telling people off about which instruments to buy and not to buy. Dez was baking gingerbread houses with little gingerbread people. And if he's not there he's playing with instruments that he kinda is figuring how to play but resulting in resonant sounds.

"So Ally's how have you been these past couple years?" Trish asks dragging Dez with her.

"Don't even talk about it," I sigh. "It was pretty hard trying to move on from you guys, but it's also good to get some room. And I admit it was pretty good life without you guys."

"That hurt!" Dez exclaimed, in mock hurt.

"No, I meant there isn't all these crazy distractions all day, but I did miss those good times."

"So how far along are you know with your music?" Dez asks, a trumpet forgotten on the shelf.

"Well I have a small career. The label I signed up with allows me to write, sing, and release songs whenever I want. I have a flexible schedule and all that."

"That's great Ally!" Trish says. "So where are you going to college this fall?"

"I'm going to MUNY with full scholarship for music," I reply.

"That's great Ally! That's your dream school."

"Thanks. How about you two? Where you two headed?"

"I'm going to Yale for the English department. Gonna be a journalist," Trish replies.

"That's amazing Trish! Yale is one of the best in the country," I comment.

"How about me?" Dez asks. "I'm going to McGill University in Montreal. And that's the best in Canada."

"Wow Dez," Trish begins. "Never thought you'd make it that far."

"You guys just underestimate me," he counters.

"Well I'm sorry I ever did," I apologized.

"Ah, don't care." He smiles.

"So Ally, why don't we bring back Team Austin?" Trish changes the topic of the conversation.

I knew this topic was going to come up, sooner or later. "Trish," I warn testily.

"What? It's going to come someday," she shrugs.

"So Team Austin is back?" Dez asks innocently.

"Not sure," I reply. "In order to have Team Austin back, I need to forgive Austin, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that."

"Come on Ally," Trish whines. "You will end up forgiving him, so why not now?"

"Trish," I warn.

"What?" she raises her arms.

"Not sure if I can. But maybe give me some room and I might just forgive him, so he better leave me alone," I threatened.

"Whatever you say," Trish says. "DEZ! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

I laughed. Apparently they were back with their old tricks and pranks on each other. I sighed. Trish had offered toothpaste Oreo's to Dez yesterday, so I'm betting he just got back at her. I shook my head.

"Ally, can we talk?" I looked up. It was Elliott.

"Sure." I nod.

"Can we talk outside?" he requests.

I shrug and follow him, knowing I don't need to relay my absence to the two bickering friends of mine.

"So what's this one about?" I ask airily. These conversations were like daily now.

He looks down before saying it. "I think we should break up."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Oohhh. So Elliott wants to break up. Wonder how Ally will take it. Review for me. And I'll update soon.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review for me? Tell me your thoughts and I'll get back to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the moon. I own Hawaii. I own a billion dollars. I own Austin & Ally. NOT!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**ALLY'S POV**

Wait. What? Did he... Did Elliott just say that?

"What?" I meekly choked out.

"I think we should break up," he repeated.

Oh, no. My world came crashing down. With just six words from the one person, I thought I could trust and rely on with my life, just said.

"What? Why?" I asked again.

He sighed, already weary of the conversation. "Look Ally, pretty soon your going to head to New York, I'm heading to Colorado. Long distance relationships are hard, but they don't work."

"No!" I pleaded desperately. "We can make it work!"

"No matter how hard we try it won't work Ally. Even if we try, it'll end in a break up so better now than later. Sorry Ally."

"But..."

"Ally," he said, taking my face in his hands, cupping me. "We can still be friends. Just not more than that. Please do it for me."

Then something snapped inside of me. Making me angry. I grabbed his hands and wrenched them from my face.

"No! No, Elliott. I won't do it for you. I'll do it for me! Still be friends?!" I scoffed.

"But..."he tired to interrupt.

I held up my hand, and he let me continue. "Friends, my ass! I can't believe I wasted the last two years of my life on you!"

"Ally, please..." People were starting to stare, but I couldn't care less. In my world it was only him and me with this conversation.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you!" I screamed, my voice rising several decibels. "I thought you... You were everything to me! When I lost Team Austin you were I had. You were my last hope! And now you're breaking me off!?"

"Well Trish and Dez are back," he argues.

"Not for long! They leave when summer's over!" I yelled, red in the face.

"But... Look Ally... I'm sorry," he said.

"Just, just leave me alone!" I said and ran back inside Sonic Boom, across the room up to the practice room where it hadn't been inhabited since six months.

I sat down on the piano bench that was surprisingly clean, must've my dad, and cried for all I was worth. I can't believe he just did that! I can't believe he ended our relationship because he couldn't handle a long-distance relationship! At least he could have at least broken up with me one week before summer ended so we could have more time together.

Get yourself together Ally. No, no, NO! I cried even harder.

Look on the positive side. He gave you time so you could get over him and prepare for college and start anew.

Yeah, that's a good point. What else?

... Uh...

I cried and cried. I didn't even notice the door creak open and Trish and Dez let themselves in.

"Whoa!" Trish slightly gasped looking around the room.

"It's still the same," Dez said, amazed.

"Yeah, I can't believe either," Trish said softly.

"This takes me back two years ago," Dez commented.

I hear loud footsteps toward me and then Trish was sitting next to me with an arm around my shoulders, comforting me. Dez was in a chair next to the piano, also providing comfort.

"Forget all about him Ally," Trish sooths.

"Yeah, he was just another distraction," Dez follows.

"But he was all I had after you guys left, and now I know you're gong to leave again? Who will I have left?" I whimpered.

"Don't worry Ally. I'll call, text, email, and video chat everyday with you," Trish replies. I laugh.

"Yeah, me too!" Dez exclaims. I laugh again.

"But last time when you two left, Trish we did do that everyday, but time wears you out and after about a year, you stopped contact with me," I worried.

She waved her hand. "That was last time Ally. This is another one and I promise I'll do better."

I smile. They were such good friends.

"Hey! Trish you're going to Yale and Ally you're going to MUNY, right?" Dez says, with a new idea in his head.

Trish and myself nod, looking confused about where this was going.

"And I'm going to McGill," he continued. "Trish you are about one and a half hour's drive from Ally and I'm six hours away.*** **So we can visit Ally whenever she needs us, right Trish?"

"Wow, Dez! You used to be dumb and I never thought you could come up with an idea like this," Trish comments.

"Uh, hello! McGill student right here," he points to myself and Trish and myself laugh.

But I still wasn't done moping, and depression and sadness came to again. "But why'd you think he broke up with me? Is it because i'm boring?"

"No, don't put yourself down," Dez wisely says. "Obviously he wasn't good enough for you."

"Thanks Dez, that means a lot," I thank. He waves my thanks away.

"Yeah," Trish agrees. "Why don't I take you out to a Girl's Day sometime? To ya know take your mind off of things happening?"

"Sure that'd be great," I accept.

Suddenly the door swings open to reveal non-other than - Austin Monica Moon.

He looks at me straight in the eye and says, "I'm sorry to hear what happened, Ally."

"Austin," I say through a clenched mouth.

"Hey, Ally," he waves awkwardly. Because the situation is kinda awkward.

I stand up and say to Trish and Dez, "I'll talk to you later about our girl's day and Dez, later."

I brush past Austin and walk downstairs to a busy Sonic Boom where my dad was busy with a few scattered employees and out the door walking home.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Ally walked passed me and I wanted to grab her and kiss her, but she would hate me more than ever.

When she left I turned to Trish and Dez. I knew he looked different but I knew he'd be in Miami. When I had found out I thought, this summer keeps getting better and better. It would be the greatest if only Ally would forgive me. But we're getting to that.

"Austin! You said you'd keep out of the picture!" Trish scolds.

But I ignore her. Whoa, the practice room is still here and everything is still in place. The foosball table, the piano, guitars, the large A, the multi colored fridge, everything! IT's still here.

"Thanks, Dez," I say.

"No problem buddy," he replies.

"Austin!" Trish says again.

"Look I wanted to say sorry to Ally, but when I found out what Elliott had done, thanks to Dez..."

"Dez..." I heard Trish growl threateningly.

"What?! Austin needed to know that. But I didn't know he'd come running."

I continued as though I didn't hear them. "So I had to come down. But I'm so gonna pound Elliott for what he's done."

I looked at them. Trish and Ally's girl's day! Perfect!

"Hey Trish, why don't you have yours and Ally's girl's day tomorrow?"

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I don't want Ally to see Elliott in the state after I get my revenge," I say darkly.

"You're not going to beat him up are you?" she asks worriedly.

"No," I refuse. "I'm going to embarrass him."

"How?" Dez asks.

"If Trish agrees and Dez you might want your camera out," I say before going into full detail of my plans.

"That's genius!" Trish comments. "Too bad I won't be there!"

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I've got to get home." I bid goodbye to the two of them and started to walk home.

Halfway home, my phone started ringing.

"'Yellow?" I asked.

_"Austin?" _It was my manager.

"Yeah," I answered. "What's up?"

_"It's time."_

"Time to what?" I asked.

_"You are needed in L.A. in three days," _she replied.

What? I thought I had the rest of summer.

***This driving time is about accurate, but MUNY is NYU.**


	16. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Austin needs to go back to LA, what will he do? Find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dream that Austin and Ally would belong to me, but never in a million years or ever it'll be... unless...**

**CHAPTER 15**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Leave... leave in three days? What? No, that can't happen. At least not yet.

"No," I argue.

_"No?" _my manager mocked across the US.

"No," I confirmed.

_"Austin!" _she barked. _"I don't care! Either you will come down to L.A. in three days or I will drag you down here myself!" _With that she cut the call.

What I get for being stubborn. But, she was like Trish, stubborn as well. And if I'm stubborn it doesn't work with her.

I sigh. So I might have Ally in my arms as planned, but at least I'll be able to get back at Elliott for what he did to Ally. Guess that's my main reason for staying and... I sigh... I might as well go to L.A. before Cia comes. At least Elliott, At least Elliott, At least Elliott...

"So Trish you go pick up Ally at eight which is in thirty minutes," I begin.

"I know Austin!" she snaps.

"Whoa, someone's cranky today," I comment.

"That's what you get for waking me up at seven in the morning," she counters.

"Anyway," I cointinue, "Trish you can do whatever Ally wishes or what you want to do but at least keep her away from Miami Mall for the morning."

"Fine," she grumbled and threw herself face first onto the couch wanting to sleep.

"Dez have you already set up the equipment?" I turned to him.

"Mm-hm." He yawned.

"Okay, it's go time," I say.

Trish groans but reluctantly gets off the couch and walks to Ally's place. Dez walks with me to Miami Mall food court, where Trish had asked Elliott to meet us to talk about a possible career in the tech business.

Dez and I doubled checked everything was in order and in two hours time, so it was ten in the morning, everything was a go. All we needed was Elliott to show up.

"Austin! Long time no see!" he greets, too happily in my book.

"Long time too," I return, shaking his out-stretched hand. I sat back down, and clapped before rubbing my hands together like getting ready for business. The clap was a signal to turn on the cameras.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" he airily asked, as if it just popped in his head. Yeah right, he probably just wanted to use me for my connections. Ugh! This piece of dirt. I wonder why Ally went out with him anyway. For two years!

"I've heard you're a great technician and computer programmer," I said my pre-practiced line.

"Yep, plan to major in computer science." He smiled.

"That's great," I put up a fake smile when all I wanted was to strangle him, but cool it, Austin. Stick to the plan.

Then a waiter, whom we had paid a grand to be in on the plan, not knowing everything, of course, came up to us and asked, "What will you gents be having today?"

"Um I still didn't have breakfast so i'll have a bowl of guacamole with a fruit and greek yogurt parfait," I say pleasantly.

"Uh, Austin," I look at Elliott. "I don't think they serve these type of things," he says confused.

"No, we actually have some. On the house," the waiter said. Of course they had some. That's why you pay a thousand dollars to a small restaurant.

"Oh," he said dumbfounded. You got that right. "Well I'll just have orange juice, no pulp." Pretty routine. Knew he was going to have juice. Well either it was juice or it was coffee. Glad he chose the not so hot drink.

"Your order will be right out." She walked away.

There was silence for a second before he asked me, "So... Austin, how's uh, life?"

"Pretty good. About to go on tour and a new album is to be released right after," I reply, looking around. "So how about you?"

"It's good," he simply replied. He closed his eyes as if thinking about what he was going to say, and boy did he choose the wrong words. "Austin, you've probably heard of it by now, but... I'm sorry I dumped Ally. It wouldn't have work anyway."

I wanna do it. I wannna punch him so hard he won't be able to talk again. I wanna... I wanna... I was shaking with anger, but the topic had to come anyway in order for the plot to play.

I waved his comment away, NOT! "Don't worry Elliott, I forgive you." SO NOT TRUE! AND THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! TO GET BACK FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!

"Here are your orders." The waiter approached our table and dropped off our selected items.

Go Time. And I don't care if I get bad publicity for this. But causing Ally pain, was crossing the line.

"Elliott, why'd you dump Ally?" I asked, looking curious.

He set down his glass he was just drinking out of and said, "You can keep a secret right?" I nodded. But this conversation isn't a secret. "I dumped Ally because she's boring. I dumped her because she wasn't good enough for me. And plus I had a girl waiting for me, anyways." He laughed.

My knuckles were white for keeping my hand in a tight grip on my parfait. "So you were cheating on her?" I asked.

He nodded. Oh here it comes.

"Well Elliott I had fun. My company might get in touch with you soon." He beamed brightly. But boy, was I not done with this.

I stood up, fast enough, sending my chair knocking to the ground. "YOU CHEATED ON ALLY! I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! AND HERE'S WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" I take my guacamole bowl and dump the contents on his head.

I take the parfait taste a bit of it and say, "Mm. Good. Why don't you have some?" I took the parfait next and also dumped it on his head.

Then I grabbed a bowl of wet, soggy, extremely boiling hot porridge that was sitting on the table next to us. Hm, wonder who left that there? Oh, yeah my thousand dollars. This I pushed the bowl in his face and smeared his ugly face with blazing warm porridge.

"Oh yeah," I sneer. "Don't forget the drink." I take his glass of OJ and throw the liquid at him, not caring where it hit as long as it was him.

Then I walked out, but not before smiling at the waiter and her manager who helped and this could not have happened without them.

After I left, I'm pretty sure the camera got the tight close-up on Elliott face. Yep this entire show was being broadcast live through Dez's hidden camera to all the TV screens and the JumboTron in the mall.

Got him good. But good thing Ally didn't see that. But eventually she will. Because I had given strict orders to Trish and Dez. Once she realized her mistake she'll see that video, and then when I come home from the tour, she'll be waiting. I promised me that. I smiled and went home to begin packing.

Three days later, after saying a goodbye to Trish and Dez with an attempted good-bye to Ally, I was on my private jet on my way to L.A.

During the flight I thought about Ally every minute of the way and was inspired to write more lyrics for my other song, _All You Ever._

_All You Ever:  
__`Could I be selfish, or Lost in my pride_  
_Afraid to be forward or just too scared to try_  
_And now I'm without you, And it took distance to see_  
_That losing you, means losing everything_

_When all that you wanted _  
_And all that you needed_  
_Was a side of me I never let you see_  
_And I wish I could love you_  
_And make you believe it_  
_Because that all you ever wanted_  
_It's all you ever wanted from me_

**A/N:**** So sweet, sweet revenge. Anyway Ally really didn't see him go. And you'll find her reaction on the next update.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So wonder how Ally will take Austin's leaving. he-he. Trouble in paradise.**

**DISLCAIMER: I'd die to own Austin & Ally, but then I'd be dead. Oh, well. Worth a shot. Pun indented.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**ALLY'S POV**

I lost my phone. Well I really didn't lose it.

Three days ago, on Trish and mine's girl's day, which was absolutely the most fun I've had in a while which is sadly true, she let herself in my room. Thanks Mom! I was amazed that Trish could get up that early or have ever seen that time of day! So my phone was on my bedside table and being Trish she took it and confiscated it for the rest of the day, but I didn't mind. That day was a blast, but when I asked for my phone back, she ran up to my room since we were on the front porch, and by the time I was up there she was just lazily laying on my bed playing on her phone. I asked for my phone again but she said I'd have to find it first. She did leave without telling me where she hid it, so I have been searching for it the past couple days.

I have heard it ring and vibrate, but I can't place my finger where it is located.

But it was ringing constantly today, so as I rang for the third hour straight, I finally found it. And in that short amount of time, Trish actually managed to put it there or more like up there. All this time I kept looking in my drawers and on the ground when it was up hidden behind a picture frame on the highest shelf on my bookshelf.

But when I finally grabbed it, it fell silent and it never rang again that day, because the battery died, but after recharging it, it was Austin was who calling for three hours. Hm, wonder why? There was also a few hundred new messages mostly from Austin, but several from Trish and Dez, but also a few from Belle, Ty, Em, and Jay. All four texts had the same link to a video. I'd check that out later. I read all of Austin, Dez, and Trish's messages. Replying to the latest sent. But then the voicemail icon popped up, and I clicked, "Listen," to the newest voicemail from... Austin.

_"Hey, Ally... It's Austin."_ It was silent for a couple seconds before he started talking again. _"I know I've been a very bad friend these past two years, but I'm hoping you'd forgive me when I'll come back."_ Wait he left? I thought he'd be here for the rest of summer. Tears started to well up in my eyes. _"I tried to say sorry, in fact I did, but you just pushed me away. I don't blame you. So..."_ he sighed._ "I think it's best to give you some room to think it over. Maybe another year will do. But don't forget to remember me."_ He gave a weak chuckle and I smiled to myself. _"But remember... I'll always be there for you, no matter how far away I am. Bye and I'll... I'll see you soon."_ Then dial tone.

This is where the tears come flowing down.

Then my bedroom door swung open and my sister, Vanessa*****. "Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow your... Whoa! What's wrong kiddo?"

"Don't call me kiddo!" I snap, but continue crying.

She holds up her hands in surrender. "'Kay. But what's wrong?" She sat down next to me at the edge of my bed.

I put my phone on speaker, played back the message, and she listened to it. I listened to Austin's voice again and I cried harder.

Vanessa took it all in and said, "You messed up didn't you?"

I nodded through the tears.

"But why didn't you forgive him in the first place?"

"Because I couldn't let go of what happened two years ago. When Austin left he said he'd come back, but he never did."

"But he did now," Vanessa said.

He did, didn't he. Oh my gosh. Austin tried to get me back, but I was too hurt, too much self centered to see the bigger picture. How could I have been so stupid?

"He did didn't he?"

Vanessa nodded. "And if I'm right, I think his main purpose to coming back for the summer was to get you back."

"But then I let him go," I sorrowfully moaned.

"Don't worry people make mistakes. It's part of being human. But as people have said, 'If you love someone let them go and if they come back they're yours but if they don't they were never was yours.' I learned that. And I'm sure he's going to come back."

I smiled, wiping my tears. "Thanks your a great big sis."

I hugged her and she chuckled. "It's my job. Can I borrow your wedges?"

I laughed. "Sure."

Once she left with one of my pair of wedges and several other items of clothing, I sat on my desk and started to write in my book. It reads,

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow, by the looks of it I haven't wrote in you in a while. Must be because of all the drama and all these events that have happened. So as I've said Trish came back to Miami, but so did Austin and Dez. I did forgive Dez and Trish, but I as I said Austin was a tricky case. But now I forgive him. I know right? Well that was before I realized. Before realizing that I was wrong. And that Austin is the sweetest guy ever! I just have a feeling about that. And I do forgive him. And I will wait for him, when I come home for the summer.  
Which reminds me! I leave for New York in a few weeks. Can't wait to start college and for now I'll forget about this.  
__And did you know that was it four days ago that jerk Elliott dumped me all because we couldn't work a long-distance relationship. The nerve of that guy! I was going to talk to him, but he stopped all contact with me. And if I'm about to approach him, he backs away scared. Being friends after a relationship, huh? Tell me about it._

_And that song I was working on, You're Not Sorry******, well is was originally based on Austin, but I change my mind. It is dedicated to the one and only Elliott f#cking Lynch.***** **Here's some more new lyrics._

_You're Not Sorry:  
But you don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did - before_  
_You're not sorry, no no, oh_  
_You're not sorry no no oh_

_You __had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

_Well glad I had some time to talk to you. I'll better get going. I have to spend as much time with Trish and Dez before they leave. And as much time as I can with my family before I leave for MUNY._

_Finally Realized, Ally :D_

A couple hours later I was in Sonic Boom up at the practice room hanging out with Trish and Dez.

"So guys how have you been? I haven't see you the past couple days," I begin.

Trish waved my comment away. "Anyway... let's have some fun today!"

"By doing what?" Dez asked.

"I'm sorry I'm taking up most of your summer." I look down.

"What?! No! I came down to get you back as my friend!" Trish says.

Dez follows. "Yeah, my whole family's here. But everyone's off on their own with their friends and I can't help but be with my friends also."

"Thanks guys. That's so sweet," I compliment.

"So how are you and Austin?"

"Trish you know he left." I sigh.

"But I didn't know you knew!" she gasped.

"Oh, I knew. He left me a voicemail," I replied.

"And..."

"And..." I mocked her.

"And how'd it go?" Dez interrupted. Both of us looked at him, just remembering that he was part of the conversation.

"And that I was wrong. That I should have forgiven him, when I had the chance. Now he's gone." I sniffed. I knew I was going to start crying if this conversation isn't changed to another topic.

"So you forgive him?" Dez asks cautiously.

I nod. Then he looks at Trish and they both smile and nod. Then Dez pulls out his phone and brings up a video.

"Austin told us to show you this after you forgave him, knowing he won't be able to see you," Dez says.

I take the phone that was offered at me, and hit play.

"Hey,_ Ally. By the time you see this, I'll be in L.A. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I had no choice. I would have stayed, but my manger threatened me that she was going to drag me down there, not fire me. By this time you've forgiven me, and thank you so. I really appreciate it and I will wait for you. Sorry I won't be there to see you go off to MUNY, it's your dream school. I'm sorry I missed two years of your life. I'm really sorry. So instead I leave you this."_

I watched Austin and Elliott talk at a table at a restaurant. I didn't know this happened. I wonder when. I wonder why he did that. But then I was mentioned.

Austin waved away his apology. But then he got up and I couldn't believe what he did next. He dumped his food, and even Elliott's drink on him. Oh, wow. Then there was a tight close-up on Elliott's face. And then Elliott's face was replaced with Austin's as he said another speech.

_"So this is what happens when someone messes with my best friend. I'm sorry he dumped you Ally. And I'm sorry I won't be able to see you in a while. But I purposely did that to Elliott. And I know what you're thinking, it wasn't nice but it needed to be done. I can't forgive him for doing that to you. I really care about you Ally. And it hurts me so much to see you in pain. And I will do whatever it takes to ease the pain. And I know, violence doesn't solve anything, but in my book, it's worth it. Again I'm sorry and I will be looking for you after my tour. I'll see you soon Ally. Remember this isn't a goodbye, it's just a 'see you later.' Anyway, you must be tired of this so, I'll go after one last note. I'm sorry and I... I love you Ally."_

He... he said he... he loves me. He said he loves me. He said he loves me! HE SAID HE LOVES ME! But do I love him back?

Well ever since we broke up in fear of damaging our career's I haven't really let him go. Yeah I know what you think, obsessive much? Or hung up on him too much? Yeah I am. So you could say I love him back.

But now he's gone. But he's coming back. He will.

There was silence between the three of us, as I took it all in.

But Dez broke the silence, and I knew he would. He doesn't like awkward silence, but he's still Dez and I'll respect that. "So what do you guys want to do?"

Trish looked at him sharply. "Dez! Can't you see Ally is..."

I wiped my tears. "It's fine Trish. Yeah, let's do something fun!"

So the rest of the day and the summer was done with summer fun. There was the beach, learned to love it, the fair, a mini concert by a local band, and just Trish and Dez's company.

But pretty soon they left. It's not like they live in Miami so they had to leave sooner or later. And all good times must end, and they must. So twice I went with my mom to the airport to say bye to my two good friends. It was hard, but I got through it knowing when I'm in New York, they're just a few hours away average.

But now I had to prepare for college myself. I had my papers ready, and several boxes of my stuff were sent to MUNY to my dorm. So when I arrived with the last of my things, I could just unpack.

The summer flew by so quick and now I was at the airport saying good-bye to my family.

"I can't believe my princess is going to college," my dad said, in tears. He held out his arms and I put myself in them, in a hug. I too was crying. "It was only yesterday that you were walking around in diapers," he said.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Okay, okay. I'll miss you honey. But come down for Christmas break." I nodded.

"Ally, I'm going to miss you," my mom said with a proud smile.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll always come back," I reply and hug her too.

It was Vanessa's turn. "Well, kiddo. Looks like you're leaving first. But I'll be in Princeton if you need me. Just about an hour away."

"Don't worry Vanessa. I'll always need you 'cause your my big sister." I smile at her and give one last hug before I turn to everyone. "Well looks like this is a good-bye for now. And don't worry I'll always be one phone call or text message away. I'll miss you. I'll see you guys later."

I waved and turned my back to Miami and went in line to go thru security. I looked one back one more time, and waved. They waved, too.

_"Final call to flight NC53******** to New York."_

Looks like it's time.

"May I have your boarding pass, Miss?" the always smiling, peppy voice flight attendant asked.

"Oh, here." I have her my boarding ticket and she gestured to the ramp way.

I heave a contented sigh and make my way to the plane as I play back memories in my head.

* * *

_**Austin**: You're a songwriter with stage fright? I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?_  
_**Ally**: We're partners!_

* * *

_**Ally**: As long as you keep performing songs like that, there will always be Austin Moon fans.  
**Austin**: Thanks. And as long as you keep writing songs like that, I will always be an Ally Dawson fan._

* * *

_**Ally**: But there's still one more thing that bothers me. Why did you freak out when you thought I had a crush on you. Am I that horrible?_  
_**Austin**: No, Ally, you got it all wrong, you're awesome. I did all that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't wanna jeopardize that. _  
_**Ally**: I feel the same way._

* * *

_**Ally:** Austin, what are you doing? You're missing your chance with Emilio. _  
___**Austin:** Hey, it's more important that the coolest girl here finally gets her dance._

* * *

_**Austin:** I don't know what to do Ally. I should just tell Dez I can't do his movie. I'm never gonna get over my fear._  
_**Ally:** Yes you are. I think I'm ready to tell you how I got my stage fright._  
_**Austin:** Really?_  
_**Ally:** Yeah. I don't want you to keep going through what I go through._

* * *

_**Austin**: I don't know what I would do if I couldn't sing the songs that you write for me.  
**Ally**: Thanks Austin!_

* * *

_**Austin**: I'll call Megan and tell her we're not going to jump. I'd rather loose the cover than see you so scared. _  
_**Ally**: You wanna give up your first national magazine cover for me?_  
_**Austin**: You're more important for me than all of that. _  
_**Ally**: That's sweet, Austin._

* * *

_**Austin**: [singing] If you wanna run, I'll be your road. What's the next line?_  
_**Ally**: If you want a friend. _  
_**Austin**: Right, friend. I like that. _  
_**Ally**: You do? You don't think we should use a stronger word? _  
_**Austin**: I don't know. Maybe. I just don't want to mess up our- song._  
_**Ally**: Yeah, I'd hate to rush into a new song and change the great song we already have._

* * *

_**Ally**: I'm glad you were up there with me; that was incredible. I felt like I can do anything!  
**Austin**: I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you._

* * *

_**Ally**: Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me out on our first official date?  
**Austin**: Why, yes I am, Ally I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson!  
**Ally**: I accept, and I'm never going to tell you my middle name._

* * *

_**Ally**: Friends?_  
_**Austin**: And Partners. Always. _  
_**Ally**: This is just as friends, right?  
__**A****ustin**: Yeah. Just as friends. _  
_**Ally**: Ok, but don't let go just yet._  
___**Austin**: I wasn't going to._

* * *

**_Ally: _**___You still have feelings for me?  
**Austin: **I do._

* * *

Man those were the times. I now was at the open door of the plane where a new future awaits me. Well here I go. To a new chapter of my life. As they say, when a chapter closes, another opens. Guess this is mines.

I sigh and enter the plane looking for my seat. This is it, a new beginning.

***Vanessa Marano is Laura's actually sister. But you guys know that. I just chose her name because I was to lazy to think of one.**

****You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift. Love the song, but I don't own.**

*****Sorry I had to use that word next to Lynch. Pretty bad right there.**

******Not an actual flight, at least I hope not. I just put letters and numbers together.**

**A/N: This is like the best chapter I wrote and I am most proud of this. It's such a sweet chapter, but also a bit saddening. Tell me how it was and I might get back to you. Until next time, I'm out!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Chapter 17, only about eight more chapters after this! Man, this chapter is sooooo good and sooo sweet.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Austin & Ally, I would put you in a lot of pain breaking them up, only to warm your heart in heart-melting scenes. Auslly! Raura! 4ever.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**ALLY'S POV**

I paid the cab driver and got out of the cab. I grabbed my bag and went to the trunk to grab my suitcase out. But I was struggling a bit.

"Here let me help you." A tall guy with an incredibly toned body took my suitcase out for me and closed the truck before tapping hard on its hood, signaling for the driver that he could leave. "Apparently you aren't from here."

"Thank you. And no I'm from Miami attending MUNY," I reply taking a good look at his face.

He had very handsome features with light brown hair that hung lose on his head. He held out his hand, "I'm Dallas."

"Ally," I reply grasping his hand.

He gave me a dazzling smile. "Going to MUNY, huh?"

I nodded. "Full scholarship."

He whistled. "Wow! You must be really talented. They were very strict on admission this year. My cousin got rejected and she's the most talented singer I know."

"Well then you've never heard me sing," I play along.

"Well maybe one time I could," he replied.

"I'll see you around." I cut off the conversation because I was in no shape to be in a relationship. Sure he was nice but I wasn't ready.

"Okay. I'll catch you later Ally!" he called after me.

I raised a hand in farewell and made my way inside. I entered the main office and went up to a nice looking lady.

"Excuse me. Um, I'm a freshman and my admission papers told me to go to the front desk."

She gave a warm smile and that kinda relieved me of my nerves. "Your name?" she pleasantly asked.

"Dawson. Ally Dawson," I reply.

She typed something on the computer before her, probably my name before looking at me. "Ah, Yes. Ally, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Well here is..." she shifted around and pulled out a brown large envelope. "This is all the information that you need. The map, class schedule, and your dorm. As well as a handbook and dorm rules."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome." She smiled one last time before returning her attention to her computer.

I pulled out the map and my dorm number. Wow this campus is huge. Okay, breathe Ally. Your dorm is FD (Freshmen Dorm) 24. Okay, I looked at the map and walked down quiet hallways and corridors to my dorm FB24.

I sighed and opened the door. There were three beds, one had my boxes stacked around it, and the other two were already occupied. "Hello?" I called out. No one answered. I shrugged. Hm, they must be out else where. We each had an individual chest of drawers and a desk.

I put my suitcase on my next to my bed, and looked for the box with my beddings in it. I made my bed and started putting my things away. Even though I was just on a flight, I wasn't that really tired.

One hour later, after decorating my space and tiding my area and nearly putting away everything, I was good to go. I changed clothes into a pair of light blue short shorts with a white tank top.

As I was setting up my computer and charging my phone, the door opened to reveal two girls laughing. I quickly straitened up. "Um, hi," I said uncertainly. "If you guys didn't mind I already set my things up," I mumbled.

"Why would it bother us?" the blonde one asked. "Well it's great that you already settled in, now we can spend the rest of the day getting to know each other!"

I sighed, relieved. I thought she was going to go all up in my face.

"I'm Emily*****," the other said as she walked to her sea foam blue colored bed.

"Mary Kate*****," the blonde said. So the spring green colored one was her bed.

"Ally," I replied. While I had a pale red beddings. Guess those are our favorite colors.

"So... I'm from Miami and I play piano as well as singing and song writing," I introduced myself, but continued to set up my gadgets.

"I sing and play piano," Mary Kate replied.

"Singing and guitar," Emily said.

"So where are you guys from?" I ask to keep the conversation going.

"Maryland," Mary Kate simply replies.

"And I'm from Virginia." Emily took out a magazine and started flipping though it's pages.

"And do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah." Emily replied listlessly.

I looked to Mary Kate for explanation. Thankfully she did. "We were originally from there, but we're from Navy families so we move around a lot. Recently we came from Hawaii where we first met, but now that we're in college, we stay here for the entire year and just go home wherever home is for the summer."

"So is it hard to move around a lot?" I asked them, as I took out my songwriting book and my sheet music.

"Eh, it's fun going to new places, but true friends are hard to come by. Once we move it's _adios,_" Mary Kate said as she got out her phone, texting someone.

"So are you an Austin Moon fan?" Mary Kate asked, finally seeing a poster of Team Austin above my bed. I don't think she noticed that I was up there because that poster picture was taken before I got my highlights and before I started to wear different types of clothes that seem more uh, fitting for me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's complicated." She looked confused.

Suddenly Emily gasped. Then she looked at me. "What did you say your last name was?"

I shook my head. "I didn't but it's Dawson. So I'm Ally Dawson."

"Ally Dawson?! Such as the singer/songwriter and Austin Moon's songwriter as well as ex-girlfriend?" Mary Kate gasped.

Oh, god. Here it comes. I sighed. "Yep. That's me. But I'd prefer to be called just Ally. Sure we dated. See the past tense? But things got rocky after that. He did come to see me over the summer to get our friendship back in line, but I let him go."

"Why?" Emily asked. They both were sitting upright on their beds, magazine and phone forgotten more interested in my story.

"As I said it's complicated."

Mary Kate looked at the clock. "We got time."

I laughed. I think this is going to be the start of a great friendship. So I told them everything. My entire life story.

But I kept the voicemail and the get-back-at-that-no-good-for-nothing-guy-Elliott-b y-Austin to myself. Those was pretty personal and I didn't want these two loudmouths to start blabbing all over their social media pages that teen heartthrob Austin Moon was head over heels in love with me.

After dinner as Emily was getting her things arranged, Mary Kate was texting, I decided to write in my diary.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's me Ally. Last time I wrote in you was when I was in Miami. I miss my family and Team Austin, but life here in New York seems good. I once believed, when Austin, Trish, and Dez had left, that all I had left was you. But life goes on and now I'm here. And hell glad I am. As much as I miss my old life, I've gotten used to my new life here. And I think it's going to be great.  
So this morning as I got off the taxi-cab this cute guy, did I mention he was cute, named Dallas helped me. I wonder if I'll see him around, but I have Austin. And I just have to wait, but I really do love Austin and I will wait for him, even if it is forever.  
New topic. I'm now in my dorm room with two great girls. Names - Emily and Mary Kate. They know my life story with Austin, but it's fine with me. They're great, have a nice personality, and I think the three of us will be great friends. And I can't wait for the new school year to being. I mean, I'm in MUNY, my dream school. It's the best school for music and I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here, (exception Austin's arms.) I know kinda cheesy, but true._

_Best of Times, Ally :D_

"So what you got there?" Emily sneaked up behind me.

I slammed my book shut. "Uh, nothing," I said rather hesitantly.

"Well why don't I take a look?" Mary Kate teased. She bent forward to take my book, but I slapped her hand away.

"Never. Touch. My. Book." I warned, threateningly.

"Oh, really?" Mary Kate mocked. She nodded at Emily who took the book and ran around the dorm.

I chased her, of course, while Mary Kate sat laughing. Well it probably must've been a very funny scene.

She did eventually give it back, without reading its contents, but I now know with these type of roommates, I might have to find a lock for my private book.

I sat back down on my bed, panting, after the long chase. Suddenly my phone started ringing. Without looking at the caller ID, I guessed it must be my dad or family member.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Ally."_ Someone, clearly not my dad answered. _"It's great to hear your voice, but are you okay? You're breathing heavy."_

"I'm fine, but who are you?" I asked. Mary Kate sitting on my desk looked at me. Emily who was on my bed, breathing hard, turned to me.

"Speaker phone," both mouthed. I nodded and turned it to speaker phone.

_"Don't you recognize my voice?"_ It was definitely a 'he' though.

Then it registered. I gasped as well as Mary Kate and Emily because who wouldn't recognize a famous singer's voice. "Austin?"

_"Hey, Ally. Loving New York? And loving F Dorm 24?"_ he asked.

"How do you know my dorm room?"

_"It was my sister's. I had it requested for you after doing background checks on your two roommates and I'm pretty sure, you'll like them."_

"You did background checks on my roommates?" I asked, dumbfounded.

_"Hey,"_ he said. _"If you've got as much money as me you can do anything, and I want you to be comfortable while you're there. So how are Mary Kate and Emily to your liking?"_

"You know our names?" Emily asked, dreamlike. Well it's not often a big superstar knows your name.

_"Yes, I know your names. But be good to Ally. She means the world to me,"_ he replied, a tad too cheesy.

"Austin," I whined. "I'm not a kid. But thanks. I'm sure the three of us will be great friends this year."

_"Well glad you did. I'm in L.A. still, but I'm about to leave for Hawaii then Alaska then the rest of the US mainland. And if I'm ever in New York, I'll make sure to drop by, even if I'm in a helicopter."_

I laughed. Memories of his performance on New Year's Eve came flooding back. "Well you should. But I miss you."

_"You should be. But you sound like you forgave me. Is Trish and Dez's texts true?"_

"Yeah, I've forgiven you." I reply with a smile, as Emily and Mary Kate continued to listen in on our conversation.

_"So you saw the video? Because every word I said was true and I meant them. Every single one."_

"That's so sweet. But I can't believe you did all that to my ex-boyfriend. I mean the guacamole, fruit parfait, OJ, porridge was kinda gross, but you got him good. Thank you. And now realized how much of a jerk he was, cheating on me!"

_"No prob. I'll do that to every person who hurts you. Well I really miss you, but I have to go. My manger is getting cranky for calling you in the middle of a meeting. But you're more important to me than all of this."_

I practically melted and I think my dorm mates did too. "Awww. Austin that's so sweet. I miss you, even more."

_"Not possible. I miss you much more than you could ever miss me."_ Wow we sounded like one of those cute lovey dove-y couples. _"But I got to go. I'll call as much as possible, I'll talk to you later, Alls. Bye girls."_

"Bye," the three of us chorused. Austin is just so sweet. And I couldn't be any happier.

***I chose these names for a reason. In my life there is a trio, my best friends Allee, MK, and Emilee. Allee's moving next week!, but I thought it'd be great to have all three of them united here. But in my life Allee is the blonde who is loud and talkative but plenty smart. Real life Allee sings, songwrites and play piano. MK and Em are the brunettes though, but also sing and MK plays piano and Em guitar. And they are all smart, advance classes with me. And yeah I play piano and guitar. So in this story, reality for me is twisted with fiction. But I'll leave it to you to believe which are the facts and which are the fiction.**


	19. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So now that Ally's at MUNY, Trish and Dez are back home, and Austin on tour. I wonder what happens...**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to bother?**

**CHAPTER 18**

**ALLY'S POV**

_**Six Months Skip**_

"Hey Ally!" Mary Kate greeted as she entered their dorm.

"Uh? Oh, hey MK," I responded. I was a bit lost because I was up in la-la land. I was deciding whether to pack or not because I haven't heard from my dad or sister or my mom about plans to go home for Christmas break.

"You have a half empty suitcase," she noticed. "Are you going home or not? Because tomorrow is the last day of term and the school needs to be notified if you're going to leave."

I waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard you say that for the millionth time the past couple days." Sure she's fun, but she has OCD, which means in other words a neat freak, but I mean that in the nicest possible way.

"Just making sure, because Em and I could have you perform with us for the annual MUNY Christmas Eve party," she said as she picked up her favorite book series, Harry Potter*** **and began to read.

"I don't know. My dad nor sister and mom called me." Just as I stated that my phone rang. Oh, there we go! "Hello?" I answered.

_"Ally hi! It's Vanessa,"_ my sister said.

"And? Am I going home for Christmas or not?" I angrily asked. "I've been waiting for a couple weeks!"

_"Looks like we're not."_

And I all hopes of having a great family Christmas were flushed down the drain. "What?! Why?"

_"Because mom is in Venezuela writing a book about I don't care and dad is in Tennessee for a musical convention. He-"_

"Great timing," I mumbled.

_ "-I know, but he called me to relay the message to you and wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanted to come and visit you, but I can't. I have a busy schedule, but I'll send you your present,"_ she explained.

"Okay." I sigh. "Merry Christmas to you too, and I'll mail you your gift, too."

_"Okay. Bye kiddo... oh! I mean Alls,"_ she corrected herself.

I smiled. "Yeah. Bye Vanessa. I'll call you later." Then I cut the call and looked at Mary Kate.

"So? Are you going?" she asked. I smiled. Smart, but slow.

"What do you think?" I mocked.

"Um, your going?" she looked skeptical.

"No!" I say, sarcastically while throwing a pillow in her direction.

"Hey!" she squealed and threw the pillow back, that I dodged.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Emily asked as she stood in the doorway.

Me and MK burst out laughing.

"What? What'd I miss?" she asked again.

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay..." she rolled her eyes. "So are you staying for Christmas because MK and I would be glad to offer you a spot in our performance?"

And for that MK and myself started laughing again.

"Okay... So are you staying or not, Ally?" she repeated.

"I'm... I'm..." I laughed. "I'm staying," I finally say with a straight face, fighting the greatest urge to laugh.

"Okay, great! So me and MK were planning to do a cover of Taylor Swift's song 'Fearless.' And we could give you a solo and then you could join in with the parts that we already designated for the two of us. So it'll be like a trio singing combo," she rambled on.

Sure I had the gift to talk on and on because it's my type of normal length of talking. But then again what is normal? Normal is like different to each person like my normal is different from Mary Kate's version of normal. Or to Emily's normal. Or Dez, Trish, or Austin's definition of normal. It's different to each person because each on of us is unique. _See? _I'm going on and on and I really could go. But long story short, Emily could talk longer than I could.

"No," I interrupt. "I'm not sure if I should go on with you guys. I feel like I'm crossing your threshold. I can go up by myself and there's this song that I wrote that I want to sing."

"Okay, but you better hurry up and sign-up for a performance slot, because there's a limited amount," Emily warned.

"Okay, I'll go now." With that I hurried out of our room and went straight to the office where the student sign-up sheets were placed.

Twenty minutes later, I walked in to Emily and Mary Kate practicing their performance. I clapped after they finished and bowed to an imaginary crowd.

"Oh, hey! Didn't see you there!" Mary Kate called in-between full breathes.

"That was great! You guys really are good," I complimented.

"Thanks," Emily replied. "So did you get a spot?"

"Yep. I was the last one and the girl behind me didn't look too happy when the office lady announced that performance slots were occupied."

We laughed. I really like my roommates. They're like the coolest people ever!

"So," I continued. "Since I got like the last slot, I have the last student performance of the night."

"Last student performance?" MK questions.

"Looks like there's going to be a special guest who sings the last song or songs," I explained.

"Oh, yeah! The teachers were like hinting at that. I mean they make hints but they don't go into detail," Emily complained.

Mary Kate sighed. "It's part of the suspense, Em. Deal with it. But I wonder who the special guest is?"

"Oohhh! Maybe it's Justin Bieber? Or Taylor Swift?" Emily squealed.

"Or maybe it's Ross Lynch or R5!" I dreamed. Hey, a girl can dream!

"Or maybe it's Bruno Mars! Or better yet One Direction!" Mary Kate sighed, happily.

We continued dreaming about who the special guest could be before practicing for our performances.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"THANK YOU NEW JERSEY! I shouted into the mic. The entire crowd screamed in response nearly blowing my eardrums out. But I love the rush of performing.

After the performance I climbed onto the tour bus and we started to make our to our next destination in my tour.

As the bus swayed in the cool December weather, I pulled out my yellow songwriting notebook. I flipped to the pages to the song, currently in the works, _All You Ever******._

I decided that I was in the right mood to finish it and before I fell asleep, it was done. It reads,

_All You Ever:  
And is it too late and are you too far_  
_To turn around and let me be... let me be_

_All that you wanted_  
_And all that you needed_  
_I'll show the side of me I never let you see_  
_I wish I could love you_  
_And make you believe it_  
_Because that's all you ever wanted_  
_That's all you ever wanted_  
_And that's all you ever wanted_  
_It's all you ever wanted_  
_From me_  
_Oh, from me_

I was planning to sing this in one of my next concerts in the next state. I just hope she will like it.

***Harry Potter series. Not mine but by a wonderful author by the name of J.K. Rowling.**

****All You Ever by Hunter Hayes. Love the song, but don't own.**

**A/N: So what does Austin have in mind? Find out in the next update! Tell me how you like or didn't like it. Until later, I gotta bounce!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it's Christmas in Back Then, six months waaay too early for us, but I love Christmas, so happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to?**

**CHAPTER 19**

**ALLY'S POV**

Christmas Eve. I just love Christmas and it's my first one without my immediate family, but I'm fine with it, I guess. Just walk down the halls of the student dorms it's just phenomenal. We were allowed to decorate our doors, so it was a very festive walk.

Tonight was the infamous annual MUNY Christmas Eve Students Up All Night Party. I even wonder why this school has it, but it's open to all students, but not teachers. But there are several who are on the watch. However there is also a teacher party so I bet no teachers will be at the student party. But then we'll be unsupervised. And I'm still wondering why they hold this party? And I've heard of rumored incidents that happened years before.

Amway I was at the door of our dorm, when my phone buzzed. Wow six text messages at once.

_Austin: Hey, Ally! Merry Xmas! XX. Your Christmas present will be arriving tonite._

_Trish: Merry Christmas, girl! Have a good one! XXX_

_Vanessa: Hey kiddo. Merry Christmas. Like ur present? I'll come around next week._

_Dez: Merry Christmas, Ally! I would have come down to NY, but i'm in Vancouver w/fam. But have fun!_

_Mom: Hey, baby girl. I'm in South America right now, but ¡Feliz Navidad. Your dad and mine's present is at home. But I miss you and I'll contact soon._

_Dad: Sorry I couldn't come. Music convention, but Merry Christmas. Your present awaits when you get home, in the summer!_

Six messages, one from each person that I care most about. Maybe it might be a merry Christmas after all.

So Austin's present will arrive today or tomorrow. Wow, perfect timing. I can't wait to find out what he got me. And knowing Austin, it's probably going to be something sweet considering the fact that he didn't send me a present for the past couple years. But all I want for Christmas is him.

Well Merry Christmas to Trish, Dez and my family. I and so loved Vanessa's present. It's the best so far since she started giving me presents. And it was so thoughtful and I wonder how she did that. She sent me two things. A new songbook, so awesome. And an iPod that was decked with all the past songs that I've written and recorded, even the one Austin sang. So every song that I wrote and was recorded was on there and some, I thought, only I have heard. But I guess not. And I wonder what my parents got me. Knowing my mom it must be special, knowing dad it must be cheap or somewhere along those lines. But they found common ground, but with what? I chuckle.

I sent back my replies and entered the dorm with my friends on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it," Emily was saying. Then were was silence as they listened to the other person talk.

"I know! And don't call me cranky!" MK snapped. Wow the person on the other end must be working them both.

"Yes, yes. I know. I got the dress," Emily relied. "Yeah, bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Mary Kate added.

When the put the phone down I asked, "Hey guys! Who was that?"

They whipped around, startled and surprised. They looked at each other cautiously, which drove me suspicious.

"Um, am I not supposed to know something?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, he-he," Emily chuckled weekly.

"No," Mary Kate rushed.

"Um, how much did you hear?" Emily asked.

I shrugged. "Not much, just the last bits about agreeing to something and a dress."

They looked relieved, but changed the subject anyways. "So how about we get ready for the party?" MK asked.

I forgot all about their suspicious behavior as we got ready for the party. We had gone dress shopping earlier today, and I must say our dresses looked extravagant. I wore a beautiful corset dress. It was tight around the breasts down to the hips where it flowed out to a skirt. And at the waist there was a silver lining that circled me. It cut off at mid thigh and it was fully red with black linings. And I wore matching red pumps for the festive occasion. And MK and Emily had offered to do my hair and they did it so awesome! It was in a messy bun like Lucy Hale's and it matched the dress and the mood perfectly! Wow these girls are kinda doing it overboard, but who said I was complaining?

It took us nearly three hours to get ready, but the party didn't start until nine all the way to midnight. And by the time we got there at 9:30, the party was in full swing. There was no alcohol aloud, but I'm not taking any risk because I've seen several people looking and acting tipsy already.

But as soon as the three of us entered the party hall, we each took separate ways. Or more like they left me. Emily had gone to find her date, Mary Kate to stalk the guy she'd be crushing on and me, standing there. I did look pretty stupid, but I never was one to like parties.

But this was a college party, that was on a higher level than high school parties. It was dark, with white, red, and green strobe lights moving all around. There was music blaring from stereos. There was live performances that students had signed up for and in between acts there was music. It was a typical college party but a bit more sophisticated since it was a Christmas Eve party.

One hour later at ten-thirty it was officially half time of this mind blowing party. I had found a new friend and her name was Cassidy. We had fun and I even was dared enough to try a drink. I think I have a headache though. And the world was a bit spinning, but over that I was perfectly fine. I was singing along to the music and dancing my heart out. I was perfectly having a great time.

Then the music suddenly stopped and my two new best friends took the stage.

"HEY EVERYBODY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY MOVING WITH OUR NEXT PERFORMANCE. BY EMILY AND MARY KATE!," the DJ yelled into the mic and the whole crowed yelled back in response.

Then the lights dimmed and two spotlights on either end of the stage turned on. The crowed hushed and the instrumental intro of the song came on.

Emily started off the song while the spotlight followed her to the stage.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_  
_The street looks when it's just rained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement_  
_you walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh yeah_

Emily stood in center stage and looked at Mary Kate as she sang the next part walking towards center stage.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

Then they joined for the chorus and for the next refrain and the following chorus.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

Then in the bridge they alternated lines while pulling off a couple dance moves.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake_  
_I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss,_  
_It's flawless,_  
_Really something,_  
_It's fearless._

Then for the last couple choruses they split it but at the end of each they belted out the last word, "Fearless!"

_Oh yeah_  
_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

Then they ended up in a pose and once the lights blinked off they high-fived and the crowed yelled in favor. They bowed and waved before jumping off-stage to find me.

"That was awesome!" Mary Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You guys were great!"

"I know," Emily said beaming. "Oh! There's Danny! Gotta go!" And she bounced away.

I turned to Mary Kate. "So how are you and Nate doing? Gotten anywhere with him?"

She looked at me, surprised at the question. "Um, well... uh, yeah. I mean fine, I guess."

I looked at her. But I dismissed her answer knowing it was a touchy subject. Then the party drove on and me and Mary Kate just chatted dancing with the occasional boys who would whisk us away for a dance.

The next time I checked my silver wrist watch, it was quarter to twelve. Oh, god! Time to perform! I made my way backstage and chose my favorite mic, not that I have one. No, I don't have one. Peesh, what are you talking about?

Then all of a sudden the lights blinked out and the DJ yelled once again into the mic. "YOU GUYS READY FOR ONE MORE PERFORMANCE BEFORE OUR SPECIAL GUEST?" The audience yelled enthusiastically. And I was surprised. The party had been going on for hours on and people still weren't tired. Wow I have to admire their stamina.

So while the lights were out and the DJ talked I walked blindly onstage. "SO PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME ONSTAGE ALLY DAWSON!" the DJ boomed into the mic.

And as practiced, a single spotlight landed on me and I waved to the crowd. "So um, hey guys. This is an original song called 'You're Not Sorry.' This song was first based on my best friend, Austin. But I've forgiven him, and I finished the song based on my feelings for my no-good cheating ex-boyfriend, Elliott Lynch."

The light dimmed once more and the music started, but this time I was at one side of the stage. I kept the crowd on its feet. But even though it was a slow song, they kept with the music. When the music escalated I burned down the house, metaphorically speaking.

_All this time I was wasting,_  
_Hoping you would come around_  
_I've been giving out chances every time_  
_And all you do is let me down_  
_And it's taking me this long_  
_Baby but I figured you out_  
_And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_  
_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did - before_  
_You're not sorry, no no oh_

_Looking so innocent,_  
_I might believe you if I didn't know_  
_Could've loved you all my life_  
_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_  
_And you got your share of secrets_  
_And I'm tired of being last to know_  
_And now you're asking me to listen_  
_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did - before_  
_You're not sorry, no no, oh_

_You're not sorry no no oh_

_You had me crawling for you honey_  
_And it never would've gone away, no_  
_You used to shine so bright_  
_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_There's nothing left to beg for_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did - before_  
_You're not sorry, no no oh_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

When I finished the last line the crowd cheered. Well this was a music school so everyone must be a music enthusiast. It took a couple minutes to quite down the crowd for the special guest.

I walked off the stage to where my friends stood waiting. They complimented me and I offered thanks. Then we turned to the stage for the special performance.

"HEY, HEY PARTY PEOPLE!" the DJ shouted. "IT'S TIME TO BRING DOWN THE HOUSE FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST! HE'S HERE TO PERFORM TWO SONGS, ONE YOU'VE ALL HEARD AND A VERY SPECIAL ONE TO A VERY SPECAIL PERSON, or so he tells me," he added and we all laughed.

"SO GIVE IT UP FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST!" and the DJ pointed to the darkened stage.

Then all the lights blinked out except on-stage. Music boomed from the stereo and we all started to dance. But the music sounded so familiar.

I looked to the stage and when he took off his hood and his hat, I gasped. But no one could hear. He looked straight at me and smiled. And I knew my Christmas gift from Austin had arrived.

**A/N: So I think you all know the her gift and you will be happy for the next couple chapters, but hint: his tour. **

**So I've been busy, but Soul Mates will be updated tomorrow, I think, and this story will be updated tomorrow, if possible, but most likely the day after.**


	21. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Austin's back! Whoops! That's the surprise, but you already know. I don't own any of the songs used. So anyway on with the chapter, ye brave soul! **

**DISCLAIMER: The usual. Ya know? I don't own. Yeah. I think you get it.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Wow. Was all I could think of. I've seen her perform before, but not like this. And that dress of hers was stunning, well I did choose it out for her with the help of those two crazy's she calls friends. I had them lay out the dress for her, so it'd match what I was wearing. I was wearing a black shirt with a red hoodie and a black blazer over that with black skinny jeans and white high tops. So we did match.

She was absolutely gorgeous in that dress and I love the way she kept with the crowd even though the tempo was a bit slower than most songs. I clapped as hard as the audience and then I watched her walk off the stage to her friends from backstage.

It was time. Time to show myself. I nodded to the DJ and he yet again yelled into the mic. "HEY, HEY PARTY PEOPLE!" the DJ shouted. "IT'S TIME TO BRING DOWN THE HOUSE FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST! HE'S HERE TO PERFORM TWO SONGS, ONE YOU'VE ALL HEARD AND A VERY SPECIAL ONE TO A VERY SPECAIL PERSON, or so he tells me," he added.

I smiled at his joke. It was funny, but I was being serious. If it's for Ally, I will give it my all.

"SO GIVE IT UP FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST!" and the DJ pointed to the darkened stage where I was walking on to the stage. I had my hood up with a cap on to first conceal my identity.

Then all the lights blinked out except on-stage. Music boomed from the stereo and everyone started to dance. And the first song was an upbeat Christmas song that she had written so it was familiar.

I sang the intro and I saw her dancing. _1, 2, 3, 4! Uh-huh! __Wooo!_

She was beautiful. She wasn't a pretty face, she was beautiful inside and out. Then she realized the song and singer and looked to me. I saw her mouth open in shock and all I did was smile and waved and continued with my performance.

_ I always love this time of year_  
_ White snow and reindeer_  
_ Heh, yeah_  
_ There's something special in the air_  
_ Friends and family everywhere_  
_ Ooooh_

As instructed fake snow started to fall on stage and in the crowd. Everyone gasped in surprise but continued dancing. But some started to sing along and pretty soon everyone was singing with me.

_ When everybody's singing_  
_ My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_  
_ There's something 'bout those December nights_  
_ Today's the day_  
_ Let's celebrate_  
_ With that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We'll have a ball_  
_ Let's deck the halls_  
_ With that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We got that reindeer_  
_ Kinda cheer_  
_ Santa's flying over here_  
_ All the way from the North Pole!_  
_ 'Cause we got Christmas Soul_  
_ Yeah, we got Christmas Soul_

_ Uh, yeah!_  
_ What (What)_

_ When it get's real cold outside_  
_ I'm ma take you on a sleigh ride_  
_ Woo!_  
_ We'll come and gather 'round the tree_  
_ And we'll make some memories_  
_ Oh, oh, yeah_

I walked to every side of the stage and played along with the crowd it was so fun. But with the next couple verses I was singing to Ally. I looked at her and she looked at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

_ When everybody's singing_  
_ My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_  
_ There's something 'bout those December nights_

_ Today's the day_  
_ Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We'll have a ball_

_Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We got that reindeer_  
_ Kinda cheer_  
_ Santa's flying over here_  
_ All the way from the North Pole!_  
_ 'Cause we got Christmas Soul_

Then I started to bust out some dance moves, throwing the guitar aside and my back-up dancers joined me.

_ Just clap your hands_  
_ We can dance tonight (Come on!)_  
_ If you got Christmas spirit_  
_ Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)_  
_ I said_  
_ Just clap your hands_  
_ We can dance tonight (Oh!)_  
_ If you got Christmas spirit_  
_ Let it shine bright_

_ Yeah, yeah_

_ Today's the day_  
_ Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We'll have a ball_  
_ Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_

_ We got that reindeer_  
_ Kinda cheer_  
_ Santa's flying over here_  
_ All the way from the North Pole!_  
_ 'Cause we got Christmas Soul_

_ Just feel that, just feel that_  
_ Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)_  
_ Just feel that, just feel that_  
_ Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)_  
_ Just feel that, just feel that_  
_ Just feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ Oooh_

The music ended and I stood on stage with a final pose for the song. When the crowd started clapping I broke my pose and bowed as well as my back up dancers. I wiped sweat off my face and grabbed the mic that the DJ was holding out for me as the curtains closed behind me because of preparations for the next song.

"Whoo! Great energy, you guys!" I said to them. "Okay, I hope you loved that Christmas song written by my previous song writer. But she's still got the songwriting business in her pocket as I've seen." I looked at Ally and she was blushing.

But seriously that singing and dancing really winded me. So I caught my breath before continuing on. "So this next song is one that I wrote myself and you guys will be the first ones to hear it. I'm planning to put it in a special album with my own personal songs and some of those which will be written by my best friend and songwriter, but guys will be the judge of that." I looked straight at Ally and smiled and she returned it knowing that I was talking about her. "So here's the back story. Long story short.

"I left, and I didn't come back. She hated me, but forgave me. And this song represents how I felt being away from her. But lately I've felt something more. And I want her to be on-stage with me because after all the song is all about us." I looked at her uncertainly, asking for permission. She nodded, agreeing and I smiled broadly once again. "So Miss Ally Dawson, why don't you come and join me on stage?" I asked like a gentleman.

A spotlight appeared where she was standing and everyone turned to look at her. She just stood there, so I walked off the stage and up to her, offering my arm. She took it and smiled slyly, which unfortunately I saw. "You were waiting for this weren't you?" I whispered.

She shrugged, walking with me. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

Man, this girl just drives me crazy. But she couldn't be anymore perfect.

I walked with her up to the stage. She let go of me so I could address the audience one last time. "So now that I have my favorite girl next to me on Christmas Eve, it couldn't be anymore perfect than this." Then I pretended to think for a minute. "Hm... Maybe a song for her would do." I smile a silly grin and look at Ally. "I hope everyone here especially Ally will love this."

The curtain draws back to reveal a shinning black grand piano and I walk toward Ally brining her with me. I sat down and she sat next to me. I played the intro and looked at her.

_You give me chances and I let you down_  
_You waited for words that I couldn't get out_  
_I have no excuses for the way that I am_  
_I was clueless then, I couldn't understand_

_That all that you wanted _  
_And all that you needed_  
_Was a side of me I never let you see_

By now she had tears in her eyes that were on the verge of falling and she eventually did let them fall.

_And I wish I could love you_  
_And make you believe it_  
_Because that all you ever wanted_  
_It's all you ever wanted, _  
_From me, from me_

_`Could I be selfish, or Lost in my pride_  
_Afraid to be forward or just too scared to try_  
_And now I'm without you, And it took distance to see_  
_That losing you, means losing everything_

Then I stopped playing the piano and the pre-recorded audio backing of the song blared through the speakers. I stood up and pulled Ally with me. I pulled her into my arms and walked to center stage where I watched everyone. They all were swaying to the music totally in love with the performance. Those who were couples were in an embrace or slow dancing and those who came with a friend had an arm over the shoulders of the other.

That's why I love music. It's so magical and the effects of one song can do so many. Give hope and courage. Offer comfort and support. Or just give a blessing. Music is poetry from the soul with your style.

_When all that you wanted _  
_And all that you needed_  
_Was a side of me I never let you see_  
_And I wish I could love you_  
_And make you believe it_  
_Because that all you ever wanted_  
_It's all you ever wanted from me_

For the next lyric I let go of Ally and stood a few feet away singing to her and holding up my hand in a fist to show her. She stood there watching, smiling, and clutching her heart.

_And is it too late and are you too far_  
_To turn around and let me be... let me be_

_All that you wanted_  
_And all that you needed_  
_I'll show the side of me I never let you see_  
_I wish I could love you_  
_And make you believe it_  
_Because that's all you ever wanted_  
_That's all you ever wanted_  
_And that's all you ever wanted_  
_It's all you ever wanted_  
_From me_  
_Oh, from me_

I finished the song with Ally by my side and I looked at her then the audience. A lot of people were in tears, touched by the song. Then a loud round of applause followed. And I smiled.

Still holding Ally's hand I said what I had been meaning to say this past couple years.

"Ally, I'm sorry for all that I have done, tut I'm glad that you forgave me. Ally you are one of a kind, and I'm scared to lose you, so I'll think again before making any decision about you.

"You are the smartest person I know. Always studying hard to make your dreams come true. You're also the sweetest, to forgiving and giving chances even though I don't deserve them. You're also the most determined. Never letting anything stand in your way. From what people say and do, you never really minded.

"You're an angel without wings. You're my angel, Ally. And that's why I am crazily in love with you."

As I finished, I could hear everyone in the hall sighing contentedly. I know it's cheesy, but I love her with all my heart.

Ally looked at me surprised. "You're... you're... in love with me?" she asks.

I nodded. "Always have and always will."

Then a few tears fell, but I knew these were tears of joy and I brushed them off her face.

She looks at everyone in the place waiting for her response before looking at me and saying the words, I've so longed to hear. "I love you, too, Austin." Then we wrapped each other in a tight embrace and stayed there, as slow music flowed from the speakers.

"So it's time to take it down a notch," the DJ said.

Then a minute later of silence, the clock started to chime signaling midnight. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Up on stage, me and Ally were still holding each other by the waists and swaying to the music. "Merry Christmas, Ally," I said.

"Merry Christmas, to you too, Austin," she replied.

And to seal the deal, we kissed and I felt a warm tingling all over my body. It was a calming sensation that only Ally could give me. Sparks flew and I haven't felt this happy when we were dating.

We pulled away from each other and it couldn't be more perfect.

"I loved it," she said.

"Loved what?"

"My Christmas present." And she pulled me in another kiss.

This has officially been the best Christmas ever!

**A/N: So story's wrapping up and then I can focus on Soul Mates. But four more happy, fun-filled, Trez and Auslly chapters to follow.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS IN JULY!**


	22. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been working on Soul Mates and some writers block, but after watching a few movies I think I've got it in the bag now. But only a few more after this chapter. So get reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally. Pretty professional, huh?**

**CHAPTER 21**

**ALLY'S POV**

I stirred in my sleep. It was extremely warm and very comfortable. Then I noticed the arm that was hugged my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself facing Austin. He was slowly breathing in and out with his eyes closed.

He looked extremely cute, with a slight smile and a peaceful and relaxed look on his face. I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. He was wearing a shirt and his jeans. I was out of my dress and in my pj's. Whoo! That's some evidence that we didn't do anything.

I was cuddled up, nestled comfortably next to him with my hands on his chest. He was facing me, with an arm cradling my head and the other wrapping us up as one.

But wait?! What's Austin doing here? Then I remembered the night's events and I smiled. That was so sweet of him and then I realized that I loved him, with all my heart.

As I was replaying him playing the song for me, he stirred. "Hmm? Oh, hey Ally," he greeted as he groggily opened his tired eyes.

"Hey, Austin," I replied with a giant smile.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked. "Oh! Merry Christmas, by the way, and I love you." He kissed me again. I could never get over his kisses because every time he kissed me, I felt myself falling in love all over again.

Then someone cleared their throat.

Austin pulled away and looked up as I turned my head, but we were still in embrace.

Please not a teacher. Please not a teacher. Because no person of the opposite sex was supposed to enter. Yeah, yeah, Ally Dawson not following a rule. I'm sure you've heard of it before.

"We're not interrupting something are we?" Emily asked with a smug grin as Mary Kate shared the same grin next to her.

"No!" I hastened to answer, but Austin had other plans.

He also answered the same time but with a different answer: "Yes."

"So... Uh, which is it?" Mary Kate raised her eyebrow as I turned to Austin and swatted his arm.

"It's nothing. Nothing was going on," I reply and I could feel Austin roll his eyes behind me.

"Okaaayy," both of them stretched out the word with skeptical looks and I threw a pillow at them as they ducked out of the room saying to tell them the juicy deets later.

"Should we get up?" I asked.

"But it's more comfortable," he said, snuggling closer to me.

I laughed. "Austin!"

"Fine," he grudgingly agreed. "We only have the morning since I have to leave for Connecticut later today."

We pulled the cover off and sat on my bed. He got up, ran his hand through his already messy hair making it even more messy and stretched. "So, presents?"

I nodded eagerly. He smiled, jokingly. He grabbed his blazer and looked through the pockets. "Okay, I was meaning to give you this last night, but it's still Christmas so I'll give it anyway." He pulled out a small flat box. He slowly lifted the lid, for effect, but I let it go. Inside was a beautiful necklace with an original pendant. It has two letter 'A's' strung together with music notes. It was simply beautiful.

"Austin... That's... oh, my... Thank you," I breathed.

"You're welcome. Here I'll put it on for you," he offered.

I nodded and he sat back down on the bed next to me. I held my hair out of the way as his arms wrapped around me and after a few silent moments, he let go. I traced over its ornate carvings, it was stunning.

"Thanks again, Austin." I pulled him in a tight hug.

After we pulled away he started jumping up and down. "So what'd you get me?"

"Well I was going to mail it later today, but since that you showed up, I'll give it in person." I walked over to my desk and pulled out a wrapped box that I handed to him.

He eagerly, I'd say a bit too eager, ripped the wrapping paper and the bow off. They were soon floating to be litter on the carpeted floor.

It actually was a variety of gifts because I really couldn't fit one for Austin.

"Ohh! A pancake cook book for a whole variety. That's sweet! Thanks Alls." He pulled out a cookbook and went to the next gift. He lifted a shirt that I had especially made. It was a yellow shirt, which is his favorite color with a stack of pancakes on the front with the title, "Pancakes' #1 Fan," on it. He laughed. But my favorite gift was the third one. "A songbook?" he asked questioningly.

"Open it," I said trying to control my excitement.

"Whoa!" he gasped. Yes, whoa indeed. Every well nearly every page was full of new songs. "You wrote these?"

I faked hurt. "You don't believe my song writing skills?"

"No, I do, but when did you write all these?"

"Over the last two and a half years. I've not nothing to do with these so you can record them to make you an even bigger superstar."

"Thanks Ally." He pulled me in another warm embrace. "I'll never forget this and I'll make sure you are recognized for your work."

"Thanks Austin." And we kissed.

After pulling away he asked, "So what we doing today? You got plans?"

"Well I didn't plan you to come, but you can join me. In fact, you joining would be better. Get dressed."

Ten minutes later, with me wearing a warm jacket over my shirt with long jeans and ankle boots and Austin wearing his new shirt with his jacket and blazer on with his gifts in his jacket pockets, we set off.

I hurried down the halls, ignoring the looks people gave when they saw Austin Moon after me. But I gave a Merry Christmas greeting to my other friends. Several more turns and long corridors later, we were in my favorite place in the whole campus.

I pushed the door open and held it for Austin. We were in the old band room with the old instruments. But on the dimmed stage was a grand piano. It worked perfectly fine and this was my favorite place to gather inspiration and private-ness when writing songs.

I ran to the piano and patted the seat next to me. "Come on Austin."

He stopped gawked at the place and sat next to me. "So what is this place? And what are we doing here?"

"This is the old band room. And can't you guess?" I reply.

"Um, to do the deed?"

I slapped him playfully on his chest. "No! And no! Did I mention no?!"

He seemed disappointed. Ha! But no, I really don't plan to doing that with him. I know we're in a relationship, but I'm not ready for that.

"No, Austin. We're not here to do that. But it's been two and a half years since we've had one of those song writing sessions so why not now? Since you're here after all."

"Sure why not?" He smiled.

"Okay. So I was going to work on a song that I started over the summer and I haven't gotten to it since then. You wanna help me finish it?"

"Sure! But what's it called?" he asked.

I opened my songbook. "Here it is. And it's called Never the Same."

He gasped. "Never the Same? Did you say Never the Same?!"

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"Because I started a song with the same title but I could never really finish it," he explained.

"And... What does it have to do with this?"

He shook his head, mockingly. "Oh, Ally, Ally, Ally. Enlighten me. What's the story of the song?"

"Well it's somewhat of a love song." I laughed inwardly. "And its the story of us. How we separated two years ago to be reunited."

"Whoa! Because that's the same with me!"

Boy, was I slow at times. "Really?!"

He nodded vigorously.

"So what do you have?" I asked.

He went through his blazer pocket again. Boy, how much things could he hold in one jacket? A second later he pulled out a torn, ripped piece of notebook paper, which he handed to me.

"Never the Same," I read. Reading his lyrics and what I had, they really fit. It's like they were made for the same song for two different people miles apart.

"They're so similar. Don't you think they're for the same song? After all they both have the same title?" he asked reading over my shoulder.

I nodded. "So wanna get working?" He nodded in agreement and we set off to writing.

An hour later we had our song.

Our voices combined with piano backing for the intro; filling the eerie silence with our voices. With the sound reverberating to us it sounded magnificent.

_Two years before  
__With a simple adieu  
Separate turns  
I haven't been since  
It's never the same_

For the chorus, Austin sang the first three lines while I sang the next three then a join of voices for the last line.

_But baby  
you-you are mi-ine  
oh-ohhh  
Over time tings go wrong  
life flies by  
it isn't' the same without ya  
it's never the same_

In the first verse Austin sang it all to himself.

_I see you standing there  
I'll run to you  
Here we are  
we'll start with a simple g'day  
Ways we've grown  
let's face it  
we're not who we used to be  
here and on unlike before  
you'll be by my side  
you'll be the one  
I'll confide in_

In the chorus it was in the same format but I sang first, while he sang the following three.

___'Cuz baby  
you-you are mi-ine  
oh-ohhh  
Over time tings go wrong  
life flies by  
it isn't' the same without ya  
it's never the same_

Then for the bridge, the tempo of the music was brought down a notch as we alternated lines singing to each other.

___No matter how far away we are  
NO matter how much time go by  
We are inseparable  
You're on my mind, every day  
You're in my heart, no need to run away_

On Verse Two, I sang it. Well it seemed fair, even though he got the longer one, I loved the lyrics to this verse better.

___Over distance  
valleys, rivers  
Over time  
days, months, years  
Again and again  
it's never the same  
but now I have you_

Finally the alternated chorus to finish the song. The last couple lyrics were sung with both our voices and it was done.

___And now baby  
you-you are mi-ine  
oh-ohhh  
Over time things go wrong  
Because it's never the same_

___Never the same  
Without you..._

Our voices died to silence and the last chord was played. It was quiet for a couple seconds and we turned to each other. We started to lean in. Closer... Closer... When the gap was closer and our lips was moving in sync with each other. It was slow passionate and what we had kept bottled up for the past two years was set free. It was simply breath-taking. Seriously because we soon had to pull away to catch our breaths.

We pulled apart, but our foreheads were touching. "It actually was... Well it was never the same without you Ally. And you know that."

"Of course. Because I couldn't stop thinking about you too over the past years. Over distance and time, Austin, we will always love each other."

He smiled. And was about to kiss me again, but his phone rang which he had to answer since it was his manger.

"Yes... yes... I know!... I get it. Fine. I'll see you later," he talked. When he cut the call he looked at me sadly.

I frowned, but I had been preparing for this for the past hour. Time has come... for us to say good-bye again.

"Look Ally. I'm sorry, but I..."

"It's okay. You have to go. I get it," I stopped him.

"No. I will go eventually but not like this," he stated.

"Then what?"

"I'll go when you're ready for me to leave. Until then, I won't go."

"But Austin. I never want to let you go. I'm never to get over saying good-bye to you. Please just go." I pointed to the door, in tears.

But he walked up to me. "No, Ally." We sat back down on the piano bench and he soothed my as I cried. After five minutes, I stopped. "Come on, Ally. Why don't you come with me to my tour bus? It's in the front of the school. Well say our laters then. Please Ally for me?"

I half-heartedly agreed. I didn't want to do this, but if Austin wanted it, then I was game. He jokingly offered to give me a piggy-back ride to the front of the campus, but I couldn't do that to him.

"Oh, come on Ally! It'll be fun!" he exclaimed as we exited the band room.

"For the last time, I'm not going to let you carry me. Plus it'll embarrass me."

"Come off it," he argued. I let him lag behind as I talked to some of my friends. "How about this?" I heard him mutter, but any further comment from him was drowned out by my screaming.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed. He had come up from behind me and picked me up bridal style, in school. Oh, god. By the smirks on my friend's faces I don't think I was ever going to live this down. EVER! But I was having too much of a good time.

I was laughing my head off just like Austin. "So do you actually enjoy it?!" he asked racing down the halls.

"AUSTIN! PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed. I knew people were looking at us, but we ignored them, too much immersed in our own fun.

"NO!" he simply replied.

"Austin... P-Please! Put. Me. Down." I said as best as I could without laughing, but he caught me.

"Why? You're loving it?"

"Austin!" I howled.

"Fine." He put me down, but now I realized that we were in front of the school. He actually carried me across the campus. "So how'd you like that?"

I laughed. He was so childish sometimes. "I loved it! Thanks for the ride, but all good time must come to an end."

"Yeah," he agreed. It was silent for a minute before he started talking. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yep. But its not like its the end right?"

He nodded. "It's not. It's just the beginning. And you're the only girl on my list, Ally. I will remember that."

"You better," I joked. "Or you might find yourself single again."

He laughed. "But promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"To never forget me."

"Of course. If I never forgot you for two years, I'm sure I could do it for six months."

"So... good-bye?"

"No. It's more of a see you later," I answered.

"Yeah. See you later Ally."

"I'll see you later, Austin." And we hugged once more.

"I love you," he whispered as we hugged.

"Love you more," I replied and we pulled away a bit to give enough room for a lip-lock.

After a couple seconds. We pulled away.

"Well I'll see you in Miami, in the summer," he said.

I nodded in tears. "Don't forget to call, text, or email."

He wiped away my tears. "Don't cry. It doesn't do good for you. And I'll never forget."

I smiled. "Catch you later, Moon."

He waved. "Later Gator!"

And the final good-bye was said.

As I was in my dorm, ten minutes later my phone buzzed. It was text from Austin. It read, _See I didn't forget. I'll definitely miss you Alls. _I cried. Because I definitely will miss him even more.

**A/N: First that song is written by me, but still in draft one. I wanted to really finish by this story needed to be finished so I put up what I had. Not the best, but i'm proud of it. I actually wrote a song! ! ! ! ! ! ! Happy dance! Happy dance! Happy dance!**

**So was it? Tell me. **

watch?v=OhkedcGQCM4 **You guys have to seriously watch his Auslly music video. It's so sweet and really seems professionally done. It's so awesome, but it's not by me (though I wish) and tell me if you loved it.**


	23. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nada. Just go on to read.**

**DISCLAIMER: Austin and Ally is the BEST SHOW EVER! ! ! ! ! ! ! and no, I don't own it.**

**CHAPTER 22**

**ALLY'S POV**

I walked into the dorm later that evening to find Mary Kate and Emily ready to pounce.

"So what happened?" "Did it go alright?" "How are things between the two of you?" "Please spill. What happened?" They bugged me all night with questions, but a girl doesn't kiss and tell. Well I did them what happened but some things I kept to myself.

* * *

It was now the start of term and much to everyone's dismay, even the teachers, term started once again. Urgh, I hate this. From having the whole day to yourself and partying all night (not really) and then come back to owe the teachers half your day so they can give you homework. Who invented school? I want to have a serious talk with them. But the only positive thing is that with every day gone, I'll be closer to seeing Austin again.

And this funny incident happed on the first day back.

I was in Mr. Brewer's AP piano class. (Yes, there is such a thing. Well in this school it does.) I was listening intently when my phone buzzed. It was in my back pocket so I nearly jumped off my chair.

It was a text message from Austin.

_Austin: Hey, Alls. ;)_

Why now? I wanted to listen to the lecture about 16th century pianists and composers. It was such an interesting lesson. But Austin was persistent. Well as a guy he was.

_Austin: Hey. Hey. Hey._

_Austin: Why don't you reply?_

_Austin: Are you listening to some boring lecture? I'm not sure if it's entertaining at all._

They came one after the other. Wasn't he busy at all? Probably he was on the bus in between two states. Now to look at that, he did have a lot of time to kill. But I sent my replies as best as I could without getting spotted.

_Ally: Why now?! Busy. And it's interesting, not boring._

_Austin: Yeah, right. ;) So wht ya doing?_

_Ally: I was listening to a great lecture._

_Austin: Great, I don't think so. More like booorring._

_Ally: Not boring. its about 16th century music._

_Austin: old music. puh-lease. you write better than those old doofs._

_Ally: they're not old doofs. They are music's greatest! but thanx for the compliment._

_Austin: Anytime. It's so boring here._

_Ally: I can see that. Why don't you try write some songs?_

_Austin: Tried. didn't work out._

_Ally: Why don't you record some of my new songs in the songbook I gave you?_

_Austin: Don't wanna. wanna talk to u. ;)_

I looked up. Mr. Brewer was now talking about Chopin and his greatest hits. I like Chopin he was a great composer. I'd even say better than Beethoven, well, maybe on the same level. They're both good.

_Austin: Are you paying attention to the teacher? instead of me? :(_

I looked down. I silenced my phone because I didn't want it vibrating every time he sent me a text which is going to be every minute.

_Ally: Who said I was?_

_Austin: You didn't reply._

_Ally: that doesn't mean I'm listening to the teacher._

_Austin: yeah, right._

_Ally: Why don't you play video games? You have some right?_

_Austin: did that earlier. bored still._

_Ally: urgh! I'm trying to study here, and you keep bugging me!_

_Austin: but ur cute if ur annoyed, though I can't see you. ;)_

_Ally: yeah, yeah._

_Austin: I loved it._

_Ally: loved what?_

_Austin: I loved my Christmas presents and you._

_Ally: thanks._

_Austin: and I loved what you wrote. :D_

_Ally: you read it?_

_Austin: yeah. I was flipping through all the great songs that you wrote and on the last couple pages was a letter from you._

_Ally: I know._

_Austin: it was sweet and beautiful like you. thank you. now I have something that I can always refer too._

_Ally. Awww! :) And I always wear your necklace. Always._

"Miss Dawson!" Mr. Brewer barked from the front of class. My head snapped up and he didn't look happy.

"Yes?" I cautiously asked.

"Please pay attention." And he turned around and continued talking about composers.

I looked around and blushed. Then someone nudged me and I looked at Mary Kate who was sitting next to me.

"Who is it?" she mouthed. And pointed down to my phone.

I smiled. "Austin," I whispered back.

She just sneered and shook her head. I looked down at my phone to see three new messages. Wow, this guy!

_Austin: ur the best. u know that._

_Austin: paying attention again?_

_Austin: why not me? i'm more interesting! who wouldn't resist me?_

I just rolled my eyes. Classic Austin.

_Ally: wow. Mr. Bighead. and me. I can resist you._

_Austin: yeah, right. i'm ur bf. you couldn't resist me... ;)_

_Ally: yeah, my BestFriend._

_Austin: stop with that best friend card. i'm ur boyfriend now!_

_Ally: who made that official? _

Ahh, I just love teasing him. And I bet he was fuming now.

_Austin: Me. And no one and I mean NO ONE can say against that._

_Ally: except me._

_Austin: NO! Alllyyyyy! please.!_

_Ally: fine Austin. the greatest boyfriend in the world._

_Austin: YEAH! i'm the greatest and ur the bestest girlfriend in the world._

_Ally: I know. I'm the greatest._

_Austin: Have you written any new songs lately?_

_Ally: not really. i'm busy with school and hanging out with MK and Em._

_Austin: those two?!_

_Ally: hey, u picked them for me and I like them. they're the greatest._

_Austin: So six more months? :(_

_Ally: yep. six more until I see you again._

_Austin: not technically..._

_Ally: what do you mean?_

_Austin: well, you can see me on TV._

_Ally: yeah. So where are you right now?_

_Austin: i'm in Boston._

_Ally: oh, hey! if you see Trish say hi for me!_

_Austin: will do. but i'm counting down until then._

_Ally: me too. I just miss you._

_Austin: I miss you more._

_Ally: nuh-uh_

_Austin: yeah-huh_

_Ally: yes I do._

_Austin: and now groom you may kiss the bride... virtual hug and kiss sent to Ally Dawson._

_Ally: sent back._

_Austin: lol. I miss having you around._

_Ally: so do I, but we can't really do anything about it._

_Austin: I know. wish I could._

_Ally: me too. I love you._

_Austin: I love you as much as you love or more._

_Ally: aww! ur the sweetest. So the other purpose for ur tour was to promote helping each other, right?_

_Austin: yeah... why?_

_Ally: so what are you doing for that half?_

_Austin: don't worry. my manger is on top of it all. I just follow her lead._

_Ally: sounds like Trish. _

_Austin: they're similar. even the name. Patricia._

_Ally: haha. so what about Dez?_

_Austin: what about him?_

_Ally: have you talked to him recently?_

_Austin: yeah, he's fine. doing great at that university. top of the class._

_Ally: wow. the last time I saw them was fall break. Both came down here to see him. We had a blast._

_Austin: :( without me? ):_

_Ally: yeah, and we had a lot of fun!_

"Ms. Dawson!" Mr. Brewer snapped. I looked up and he was looking at me.

"Please stop with the texting. In fact who is it?"

"Um..." I look around. Mary Kate was smirking, Mr. Breweer and the rest of the class was waiting for my answer.

"Who is it, Ms. Dawson?" he asked again.

"Austin." I mumbled so only I could hear.

"Who?"

"Austin," Mary Kate said for me.

"Austin? Austin who?" he looked at Mary Kate.

"Austin Moon. Her boyfriend," she replied with a snide grin. And the whole class looked at me and I blushed crimson red and sunk low in my chair.

I was so going to get her for this. But at least I didn't have to answer Mr. Brewer.

"Austin Moon? The new teen idol?" Mr. Brewer looked at me.

I nodded. "I was his songwriter and we were best friends," I explained.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "By any chance you could get his signature for me?"

I looked at him weirdly as the whole class burst into a fit of laughter.

And in the commotion I checked my phone to see five new messages. All from Austin.

_Austin: you could have told me. I was bored that week._

_Austin: wait I didn't know which week._

_Austin: r u listening to the speech again?_

_Austin: come on Ally! I can't be more boring than ur teacher._

_Austin: please Ally. If you don't reply, i'll call upon the school._

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

_Ally: Don't call. And thank you._

_Austin: You're Welcome. but for what?_

_Ally: for embarrassing me in class!_

_Austin: why? what happened?_

_Ally: I wasn't paying attention, which was ur fault and then Mr. Brewer asked who I was texting. And then MK said u and Mr. Brewer then asked if he could get an autograph. I wasn't sure to be relieved or weirded out at the same time._

_Austin: yep. no one can resist me._

_Ally: In your dreams. but I really have to go. _

_Austin: Okay, i'll send an autographed shirt for ur teacher. ;) later!_

I laughed. He really was something. But I loved him for that. Austin Moon, the guy whom will be in my heart now and forever.

**A/N: so a cute Auslly chapter. so now the next one will talk place in the summer. and then only one more after that.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope I wasn't a waste of your time. Reviews are welcomed.**


	24. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So the chapter before the last one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times I wish on my birthday candles as they increase in number, Austin & Ally will never belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 23**

**ALLY'S POV**

I'm finally home for the summer. Yes! And you don't know how happy I am about that. I've been home for a few weeks now and every week I think of Austin and when he'll come home. I honestly missed him so bad.

But today was the day he was going to return. He was texting me non-stop last night. I didn't want to end the conversation, but my parents had found me texting away. They got mad and I had to stop the conversation much to Austin's dismay. But today I get to see him again. YAY!

As for Trish and Dez, really I have no idea. But I think they are home. Dez in Canada and Trish in Michigan. It's been very quiet without them, but sometimes I wish they were here. With Trish's loud tones and Dez's quirkiness, but more on a sophisticated level.

So in other news, I saw Elliott last week and I tried to say sorry, but he just wanted to get away as fast as possible. Well if I were him, I would after that Austin did to him. Ahhh, so many good memories.

As for Tyler, James, Emma, and Bella I see them once in a while, but we don't hang out like we used to. We're not close knit anymore because we're not who we were back then. I wasn't who I thought I was. But I've figured myself out for the most part.

I figured out that I am Austin's other half and he is mine.

It was ten o'clock in the morning here in Sonic Boom and everyone is preparing for Austin's arrival. My family, as well as his, and my friends from college are here. I wish Trish and Dez were here, but they had no idea. He was supposed to arrive in one hour's time and I was so busy yet so nervous. This was the first time I see him after six months. Well I did live without him for two years, but that was in pure hatred. Now in love I just miss him so bad. My heart aches.

Suddenly the clocked chimed, signaling it was eleven. Everyone hid in their chosen places and I ducked behind the counter of Sonic Boom.

A minute later the bell sounded, signaling someone had entered. I heard his voice before I saw his face and it hurt. "Why is everywhere so empty?" he complained, probably looking around. "Where is everyone?"

And just as he was to leave, everyone jumped up and yelled simultaneously, "WELCOME HOME, AUSTIN!"

I popped up from my hiding spot to see Austin standing there, shocked. Then he saw me and I saw him mouth my name. He was here! He was finally here! Then I ran, like I've never ran before. Right into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around, as I laughed. It was so good to see him. Be with him.

When he set me down, we were still in embrace. I buried my face deeper into him, willing the tears not to fall. "I miss you," I mumbled so only he could hear.

"I missed you more," he replied. Then I looked up as he looked down at me. We shared a passionate kiss (really! I missed him and the taste of his lips) before I let him go because his family and friends also wanted to say hi to him.

When everyone had finally got to greet him (Mary Kate and Emily squealing like fangirls) my dad shouted, "Food!" It was a party after all and what party didn't have food? Austin passed on the food which was incredulous because there were pancakes on the table. Instead he made his way over to me and sat next to me on the grand piano bench.

"So..." he started.

I just cut the chase. "I'm glad that you're finally home. I really missed you these past months."

"It wasn't just you, I missed you more," Austin replied, taking my hand into his.

"So how was your tour?" I asked.

"It was a blast! I had such a great time!" he exploded. I smiled because I knew he was wanting to talk about this. "But I wouldn't go on another tour to be away from you."

I pulled him into my arms. "Ohh! That's so sweet. But I gotta talk to you about something."

Shock and concern was shown on his face. "About what? Are you breaking up with me? Please no! I don't even know what I did wrong. Please Ally don't break up with me!"

"Relax, I'm not breaking up with you," I say and I saw his face soften. "Yet," I added cheekily as he pouted. "But I'm scared."

"Scared? About what?"

"Losing you. I go back to MUNY in the fall, and I... I don't know if I can be separated with you," I let it all out, even the tears.

"Shhh. Don't worry, Alls. I'll never leave you. I love you. And as for college, you'll make it. You survived six months without me."

"Barely." I countered.

"Come on. Cheer up. Why don't we write a song like old time?" he asked early to try and cheer me up.

I nodded, wiping away the tears. "Sure. That'd be great."

"Come on." He stood up and I followed him upstairs to the practice room. It was still the same old practice room, but now had been extened. That was the surprise from my parents. They had kept the original practice room, but had extended it and I could choose what we do with the rest of the space.

"Whoa! It's still the same! But bigger!" Austin gaped as he entered. It has been a long while since he's been up here.

"Yeah," I chuckled. We sit down on the baby grand and start tossing ideas for a song. "So what should it be about?"

"Why not us?" Austin replied.

"So a love song?" I ask.

"Eh, I don't know. All I know is that I'm only me when I'm with you."

"That's great! I'm only me when I'm with you! That's it. That's our song," I exclaimed and turned to the piano. "I've gotten this tune in my head for a while now and I think that would go well with it."

"Let's hear it then!" Austin says.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_  
_in a field behind your yard,_  
_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._  
_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_  
_just listen to the crickets sing._  
_Everything I need is right here by my side._  
_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you._

I sang the intro. That last three lines came from my heart. Because its true! I couldn't live without him. "So?" I turn to Austin.

"Ally that's amazing!" Then I visibly saw a light bulb turn on in his head. "How about this for a chorus?"

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

"That's perfect! It totally describes our friendship, partnership, and relationship!" I smile at him and he looked so proud. "Verse one, ready?"

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_livin' in a crazy world._  
_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._  
_And I don't try to hide my tears._  
_The secrets or my deepest fears._  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._  
_And you know everything about me._  
_You say that you can't live without me._

Then we repeated the chorus.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Then for the bridge we slowed it down and made the lyrics short and simple as to how we understand each other so well.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
_Only you can tell._

"Chorus, one more time?" Austin asks and I nod in agreement to finish up the song.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah _

"That's perfect! It truly captivates who we are," I compliment.

"Yeah," Austin agrees. "As the song says I'm only me when I'm with you because Ally you are my world."

"Awww," I swoon. It was a tad cheesy but cute at the same time. "I feel the same way."

And we are leaning in again to kiss...

"Aww! Get a room you two!" A voice I could recognize from anywhere.

"Yeah! Have you seen my briefcase? I left it here last time. It has case files and an application for kangaroo ownership," another voice says.

I turn around to see them, my two other best friends whom I've missed seeing around. "Trish! Dez!" I jump from the seat and run to them grabbing them both in a hug. "But how?! What are you guys doing here?"

"I knew you missed them. So I called them up," Austin replied.

"Thanks." I turn to him and was about to kiss him when Trish speaks up. "Get a room!" But I ignore her and kiss Austin again and Trish and Dez groan in dismay.

Then we head to the beach with Mary Kate and Emily who were here on Austin's behalf for me. They're just visiting, but soon left. It was evening now and Austin and I were sitting on the sand as Trish and Dez were bickering about something involving ice cream, sand, and a manual for a TV remote.

"So life good?" Austin looked at me.

"Life's great!" I reply. "But when summer ends...?"

"Don't worry. Focus on the present not the past or future," Austin said.

"When did you become so wise?" I joke teasingly.

"Since I've become Ally Dawson's boyfriend," he replied.

I just laugh and watch the sand, surf and all the people. Austin was right. There was no need because that wasn't happening yet. Just focus on the present and enjoy to what it brings.

**A/N: Another sweet Auslly chapter. But it'll have an Auslly and Trez ending, don't worry. It will be finished this week because I want it done before I get back to school next week.**

**But as for the previous chapter: I don't know how colleges work because I'm far from that. I'm still in middle school. I didn't know a person wouldn't really get busted, but as you said I need it that way for it to work.**

**But thanks to all the reviews so far. You guys are sincerely amazing!**


	25. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last chapter. Hope you all will like it and one final author's note at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: Its the last for the story so we'll make it the best. I don't own Austin & Ally, Disney does. As for the storyline and some made-up/ based on real people characters, they belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 24**

**ALLY'S POV **

Summer's coming to an end. And before she knew it, it'd be time to be at the airport saying another set of good-byes and see you later's. That day came and went and now I was in the streets on New York in a taxi cab. It was only yesterday I was saying good-bye to my friends and I could still remember it as clear as day.

_-Flashback-_

_My parents said their good-byes at home and only Trish, Dez, and Austin were here to accompany me. Vanessa would be here but she's already at her college because she wanted early admission._

_Everyone was sobbing or at least tears were in their eyes. Trish was trying to wipe hers away but they kept coming as for Dez he didn't want to show his actual feelings but today he did. He had tears silently falling but soon got over that to continue bugging Trish._

_"Come on guys. Cheer up, for me?" I pleaded, willing the tears not to fall. "We can still see each other during breaks when you guys head down to New York."_

_Trish gave a final sob and nodded. "Y-Yeah. W-When we go t-to N-New York."_

_I held out my arms to my best friend. "Hug?" She nodded and we held each other tight for a few moments._

_Pulling away I looked at Dez who was just staring off into space. "Dez?" He turns to me, questioningly. "See you soon?"_

_"Yeah, Ally. See you soon." And we hugged each other before I turned to Austin._

_"Austin..." I looked at him longingly. But he was expressionless. "I'll miss you...?" It was more of a question than a statement, at least I thought it was._

_"I-I'll miss you too." He just stood there, making no move. What was happening? This doesn't seem like Austin._

_"So um... Will you come and visit?" I asked him hopefully._

_He smiled. Finally! "Of course, I'll be there everyday."_

_"That's impossible. Well not really with technology." I think again. _

_He chuckles. __"Yes Ally. I make the impossible, possible."_

_I smiled. He was such a sweetheart! And he smiled back._

_"Dez! Quit it!" Unfortunately my Latina friend had to ruin the moment. Thank you Trish! _

_We both turn to our favorite red-head friend and curly haired one. "What's the matter?" I sighed._

_"He keeps bugged me. He keeps poking me saying 'Trish. Trish. Trish.' Its irking!" She complained._

_I looked at copper-top*****. "Dez..." I warned._

_"What?!" Then he looked at Trish. "I did it because I like her."_

_"Yes, I hate you too!" Trish exclaims. Then realization hits her. "Wait. What?!"_

_"I like you," he repeats in a small voice._

_"You... you like me?" Trish asks meekly._

_As I was watching all of that unfold with my phone on camera filming this whole thing, Austin came behind me and hugged me. "Trez?"_

_I looked at him. "Trez?"_

_"Their couple name. As ours is Auslly," he simply replied._

_"You already came up with a couple name for us and you didn't consult me!"_

_"Well... So it is any good?" he hastened to changed the subject, but I let it pass._

_"It's great. I love it." And we continued to watch our two best friends._

_"So how long have you liked me?" Trish investigates._

_"For a while now. I realized last summer," Dez admitted._

_"Well... uh... He-he. I kinda actually like you too," Trish also admits. _

_Austin and I smiled. We both knew it was coming. With the weird gestures, stares, and some-what flirty behavior between the two of them this summer really told us. We had asked them once but they denied it, wholeheartedly. I guess people need to work it out on their own._

_After they finished their confessions they actually shared a kiss, and I still was filming this whole thing. "So.." Once everything had dialed done, "I'll see you guys later?"_

_"Definitely." They all nodded. I hugged Austin and kissed him once more and I made my way to the security gate. I looked back to see my three best friends waving. I waved once and forced myself to go forward._

_-End of Flashback-_

I really missed those guys, but forced the thought out of my mind. I had friends here for the meantime... and plus if Team Austin could make it through two years without each other... I'm confident we can last a few months.

And once again, as I got out of the cab, I was struggling to get my luggage out.

"Need help Ally?" someone asked behind me.

"Yes. But how do you know my name?" I watched him take out luggage out and hand it to me before he looked up. Then I knew who he was. "Dallas!"

"Hey, Dawson." He waved. I guess he was still the cheery guy himself. "So even after a year, you still need help?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess so. But thanks. And I don't remember telling you my last name. At least I think I didn't."

"You're all over the news, nationwide! As Austin Moon's girl who managed to capture his heart."

"Oh." I stand there embarrassed.

"Don't worry I wasn't looking for a relationship. Plus you and Blondie look good together."

"Thanks. So I'll see you around?"

He nodded. "Sure."

After conferring with the admin lady, I walked to my new dorm and I they were there already. "Mary Kate! Emily!" I ran and greeted them in a giant hug. "I missed you guys."

They pulled away and Mary Kate joked, "Are you sure? You looked too busy getting cozy with Mr. Moon on the beach." And to prove her point she held up a magazine with Austin and me on the cover. I gasped. How the heck did that moment get there?!

But I awkwardly laughed it off and we all launched into stories of our summer vacation.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I'm pretty nervous right now. I can't believe I had the nerve to do that! Well it was more of Dez's idea instead of mines but I just went with it. It was for Ally and I'd do anything for her. And I have to admit this was by far one of Dez's best plans ever.

I just gathered my wits and strode right in. After talking to some nice lady, I was handed three sets of papers. A schedule with map of the campus, dorm room and rules, and the student handbook.

I was going to bring my clothes later. Today was the first day of term and I don't want to miss Ally's face when she sees me. I shifted my backpack nervously and walked to music class. I sat in front, not looking at Ally yet. I desperately wanted to say hi to her, but that'd ruin the surprise. And it took most of me to do that. I just stared ahead with my hood up, and sunglasses over my eyes so no one would notice. I got weird looks, but I just ignored them.

"Okay, welcome back freshmen's. Or now sophomores. Hope the summer didn't wash away all your brains about music. But before all that, I'd like to introduce a special new student. He'd be a freshmen but due to uh, special circumstances he skipped that. So please come forth." He pointed to me and I walked to the front.

It was a pretty small class. This school is a private college and therefore not a lot of students. The classes were diverse and had less then twenty in each. Its similar to high school, but still different with that college vibe.

I stood up there and I waved. "So would you care to introduce us, my friend?" The teacher chuckled. And I'm so glad I'm wearing a hood and shades or else he'd seen me smirk and roll my eyes.

I looked at Ally and she was looking at me curiously. "So um, hi. I'm Austin Moon," I introduced. I saw Ally's mouth open in shock as I lowered my hood and took off my glasses.

Half the class stared wide-eye at me while the other half (girls) squealed.

"Calm down! Please calm down!" The teacher tried. "I hope you teach Austin just as another student."

The classes nodded, but the way the girls looked at me. I don't think so. But I ignored them and looked over their heads to Ally. She still had her mouth open and just noticed and closed her mouth. Mary Kate and Emily stood there beside her, gaping at me.

I went back to my seat and waited for the lecture to begin. There wasn't really because it was the first day and all that.

Once morning class was over, I found Ally sitting under a tree with a book and her two friends.

"Hey, Alls. Why didn't you come looking for me?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

She stayed quiet, reading. So I pulled the book out of her grasp and asked the question again.

"Because you didn't need any help, I presume?" she replied.

"Okay, Ally what's with the attitude?"

She sighed. "Nothing. I'm glad to see you, though."

"Me too." I wrapped her in a hug and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"Ah! Get a room you two," Emily sassed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because its disgusting," she retorted.

"It's because you've never been in love," I reply, looking at Ally.

"Argh! Your right. I need a boyfriend," she whines.

"Me too. Someone like Austin," Mary Kate agrees, sighing.

I look at Ally and say the three words, changing my life forever. "I love you."

She looks up. "I love you too."

**Three Years Later**

Okay, calm down Austin. You can totally do this. After all it is graduating day. I straightened my cap and gown (I don't want to call it that) and walked to my seat.

"And now I'd like to have the class speaker and the Cum Laude (highest rank for college graduations) Ms. Allyson Marie Dawson."

I saw Ally flinch at her full name, but made her way on stage. I looked at Mr. Brewer and he nodded for the okay sign. I slipped out of my seat and walked to the side of the stage. Due to the curtains she couldn't see me and that was great.

After a full five minutes she was finally wrapping up her speech. I grabbed the microphone that was handed to me and got myself ready. After years of dating, I had finally prepared myself to do this.

"With the close bonds we've created and strengthened all these years, I hope we all stand strong and will not forget. And so fellow graduates, even though we graduate today and go on different roads we'll forever remember the memories of today and the past years." She sighs and waits for the applause, but I turn on the mic and intervene.

"Speaking of remembering today," I saw as I walk onstage. "I want you to remember this day forever Ally."

She looks at me weirdly and suddenly he mouth drops as well as those in the audience.

I get down on one knee, pull out a small box, and say the words. "We've been through a lot together, and I want you to be with me forever. Ally Dawson, would you grant me the greatest honor of making me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Her hands go up to her face, over her mouth in shock. I looked at her hopefully. Then she nods "Yes", runs to me, kisses me full on, as the whole audience graduates, teachers, and parents erupt in applause.

I laugh and spin her around. This has truly been the best day of my life because this was the day I secured that the love of my life was mine. Ally Dawson, you are mine and I love you forever.

**The End**

* * *

***Copper Top Flop, a new show starring Calum Worth! This Friday at what time I have no idea. Wait its at seven. Just checked.**

**A/N: So that's the end. I feel like I've improved as a writer and re-reading this whole thing, it visibly shows. LOL. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Feel free to check out my other stories.**

**And thanks to nerdychick316, ItsYaGirlTerTer, rauraauslly, NicoFan-of-Apollo, singergirl101, auslly101, chumchum2, and all the guests who have reviewed. Thank you so much. And to those who have read and kept faithful to the story.**

**Wow. that sounds so much like a good-bye that I'm not coming back. Don't worry I'm still here, I have another big story (Soul Mates) to tend to. Well, thanks again... :D**

**~WriterMeAL**


End file.
